empezando de nuevo
by xXxhikaxXx
Summary: la banda "death star" es la mas famosa en el mundo musical, pero los celos de draco hacen que harry disuelva el grupo... summary completo dentro, Slash, HxE harry es medio-vampiro
1. Chapter 1: disolviendo

disclaimer: los peronajes de esta historia pertenecen a j.k Rowling y a stephenie meyer

summary: la banda "death star" era la mas famosa en Londres, pero por los celos de draco, harry termino por disolver el grupo, yendose a vivir a Forks y asi crear sus nuevas canciones para cuando regrese al mundo de la musica, y encontrandose con vampiros, pero distintos a como lo son en el mundo magico.

parejas: HarryxEdward, DracoxJacob en el proceso de la historia

* * *

todos saltaban, cantaban y sudaban, es que con la banda "death star" era imposible quedarse quieto, sus cantantes eran los mas populares en el genero femenino y es que los dos eran bellos, uno era rubio, ojos grises, alto y musculoso, no como esos luchadores, pero si los suficientes para hacerlo deseable para cualquier mujer, su vestuario constaba de una polera blanca, con una chaqueta del mismo color y sus pantalones... bueno todo lo que llevaba era de blanco, su compañero tenia el pelo de color azabache y parecia como si alguien huiera pasado sus manos por el desordenandolo todo, unos ojos verdes tan brillantes que te dejaban hipnotizados, su vestuerio era igual que el de su compañero solo que su color era negro.

**_"Buscame aqui_**

**_El 11 de niviembre, ven sola_**

**_Trae tu boca_**

**_Y tu irreverencia selectiva_**

**_Ambos veremos estrellas, solo..._**

**_Un beso con lengua mas_**

**_Antes de que el cielo se caiga_**

**_Desde esta nube en la_**

**_Que estamos orbitando!_**

**_(Un beso para despedirnos!, Un beso para despedirnos! Un beso para despedirnos!)_**

**_Mata tus dudas_**

**_Con el arma mas fria de todas, confianza_**

**_No mas palabras_**

**_Solo el sonido resplandeciente_**

**_De lenguas colisionando_**

**_Solo un beso con lengua mas_**

**_Antes de que el cielo se caiga_**

**_Desde esta nube en la_**

**_Que estamos orbitando!_**

**_(Un beso para despedirnos!, Un beso para despedirnos! Un beso para despedirnos!)_**

**_Aqui estoy_**

**_Alli estas_**

**_En el cable conectando nuestros corazones_**

**_Hay una cuerda, atada a una cometa_**

**_Hay una tormenta, en el cielo_**

**_Ahora las nubes son electricas_**

**_Alli estas_**

**_Aqui estoy_**

**_Me podrias..._**

**_Dar un..._**

**_Beso para despedirnos? Beso para despedirnos? Beso para despedirnos?"_**

despues de dos horas cantando, se fueron a su camerino a cambiarse.

"oye harry" le dijo draco mientras se cambiaba

"que pasa draco?"

"el otro dia me encontre con uno de tus amantes"

"¿y?"

" ¿y? pues que me dijo que te dijera que te estaria esperando en el lugar de siempre" dijo tratando de controlar sus celos

"hace cuanto fue?" le pregunto harry terminando de vestirse

"mmm, hace una semana" le respondio el rubio en tono inocente

"y por que no me lo dijiste antes?" le dijo el oji-verde con los dientes apretados

"por que no me acorde"

"¡POR FAVOR NO MIENTAS, YA ME TIENES HARTO CON TUS ESTUPIDOS CELOS, POR QUE SIEMPRE TIENES QUE ARRUINARME LA VIDA?, YA TE DIJE HACE TIEMPO QUE TU NUNCA ME INTERESARIAS!" le dijo harry gritando

"¡Y POR QUE NO TE INTERESO? RESPONDEME, TODOS ME ENCUENTRAN BUENO Y TU NO, DIME POR QUE!" le dijo draco devolviendole el grito

"escucha draco, ya no soporto mas, quiero que disolvamos el grupo" le dijo harry ya con la voz normal, masajeandose el puente de la nariz buscando una forma de tranquilizarse

"d-divolver el grupo? estas bromeando no?"

"no, tu sabes que yo nunca bromearia con algo como esto, ya me canse de todo esto, quiero cantar solo, crear mis propias canciones y no ser una falsa, robando las letras de otros"

"c-como supiste que las canciones no eran de nosotros?" le pregunto draco ya que el lo sabia y fue muy cuidadoso en ser discreto

"desde siempre, tu no tienes el talento de crearlas por ti mismo, cantas bien, pero no creo que puedas ser capaz de crear una letra por ti solo"

"como te atreves a decir eso? yo solo lo hacia por que queria que el mundo reconociera nuesto talento"

"sii, pero hiciste mal en robar las canciones de otros"

"y si lo sabias por que no lo impediste?"

"por que todos tenemos nesecidades draco y aunque haymos estado juntos por mucho tiempo, nunca supiste que pasaba en mi vida" dijo harry saliendo del camerino y caminando a toda prisa

"Y COMO QUIERES QUE LO SEPA, SI TU NUNCA HABLASTE DE ELLA!" le grito draco a harry que ya iba doblando hacia la derecha

* * *

bueno, espero que les haya gustado y respecto a la historia always on line, la borre por que me di cuenta de que se parecia demasiado a Nothing Left to Hold y ademas de que me sentiria mal estar copiendo la historia de otro que se esforzo por traducirla, perdon si ofendi a los que la leen.


	2. Chapter 2: Una no muy agradable sorpresa

Simplemente ya no lo soportaba mas, estaba harto de Draco, y como siempre acababa arruinando su relacion con algunos de sus novios, pero ya todo acabo, no soportaria mas la culpa de estar cantando canciones que no eran escritas por el y tambien alejarse por un tiempo para poder controlar su lado vampirico que cada vez que estaban en un concierto amenazaba con atacar al publico, especialmente si no se alimentaba en un mes, es lo mas que podia soportar, existian reservas de sangre, pero eran un asco y a el le gustaba sentir la adrenalina cuando mataba algun humano o animal, pero pronto se iria a algun lugar en donde estar tranquilo y alejarse de la carga que producian los dolores de esta maldita cicatriz, si cada noche Voldemort lo torturaba en sus sueños y le mostraba como dejaba a sus victimas, la mayoria sangre sucias o muggles, se mantendria alejado de todo y ya que estuvo investigando en donde seria mas conveniente, se decidio por irse a vivir a Forks, un lugar en donde habían 3.120 habitantes, 1.169 hogares, y 792 familias residiendo en la ciudad y ya tengo una casa en donde quedarme, y en donde terminar mis estudios, asi que para mañana estaria viajando, seria mas facil si usara magia, pero seria raro para las otras personas no verlo llegar en auto, bueno todo es mas complicado con los muggles.

"tendre que llamar al dueño de la casa en donde me quedare"- dijo mientras sacaba el celular de su chaqueta

"_alo?_"

"eh, perdone soy harry, el que lo llamo hace poco para el asunto de la casa"

"_ah, si, cuando vendra a verla?_"

"bueno, yo viajo mañana, estare ahi como a las seis"

"_de la tarde o de la mañana?_"

"de la tarde"

"_oh, bien, entonces lo esperare_"

"gracias, en verdad me esta haciendo un gran favor"

"_no se preocupe, si usted no hubiera llamado para comprar la casa, no podria haberme ido tranquilo a Europa_"

"Europa? no queda eso muy lejos de donde usted vive?"

"_si, pero no importa, yo solo quiero ver a mi hija_"

"es bueno que usted se preocupe por ella, debe ser muy afortunada"

"_muchacho, estoy seguro que sus padres tambien estan preocupados por que se va a venir a vivir por estos lugares_"

"no lo creo, lamentablemente ellos ya no estan aqui"

"_p-perdon, yo no sabia-_"

"no se preocupe, afortunadamente tenia unos parientes que se hicieron cargo de mi" _{claro como no_} penso harry

"_perdone, pero sera mejor que vaya a acostar, mañana sera un dia muy largo_" le dijo animadamente el señor

"si, adios"

"_adios_"- cuelga

"bueno, sera mejor que empiece a empacar" claro que no le demoro mucho, solo con una movida de su varita, todas sus cosas estaban empacadas, asi que mientras trataba de quedarse dormido, puso un CD de las canciones que "eran" de su banda.

**_"Tenía un mal día otra vez_**

**_Ella dijo que no entendería_**

**_Ella dejó una nota y dijo, "Lo siento_**

**_He tenido un mal día otra vez"_**

**_Ella derramó su café, rompió su cordón_**

**_Manchó con lápiz labial su cara_**

**_Cerró de golpe la puerta y dijo, "Lo siento_**

**_He tenido un mal día otra vez"_**

**_Y ella jura que no hay nada mal_**

**_La oigo escuchar la misma vieja canción_**

**_Ella me pone apagado y me pone encendido_**

**_Y tenía un mal día otra vez_**

**_Ella dijo que no entendería_**

**_Dejó una nota y dijo, "Lo siento_**

**_He tenido un mal día otra vez"_**

**_No…_**

**_Y ella jura que no hay nada mal_**

**_La oigo escuchar la misma vieja canción_**

**_Ella me pone apagado y me pone encendido_**

**_Oh, y tenía un mal día otra vez_**

**_Ella dijo que no entendería_**

**_Ella dejó una nota y dijo, "Lo siento_**

**_He tenido un mal día… otra vez"_**

**_Ella Dejó una nota y dijo, "Lo siento_**

**_He tenido un mal día… otra vez"_**

**_Ahh...ah ah...ahh...ah ah...bien_**

**_Oooh...ooh ooh_**

**_Ohhh...oh ohh..."_**

"realmente, es imposible que draco hubiera escrito esta cancion, realmente fui un idiota al creer que hacia bien en no decirle nada acerca de copiar las canciones de otros, pero cada vez que llegaba con una nueva, me sentia culpable" dijo harry apagando el reproductor y quedandose dormido.

* * *

A las diez ya estaba marchandome al aeropuerto, extrañaria la ciudad de Londres y todo su bullicio, sus cafes, bares y sus calles.

"**a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 2, el avion saldra en cinco minutos, por favor aborden**"

_"bueno, nuava ciudad, nueva vida"- _pensaba mientras subia al avion y buscaba su asiento, pero al encontrarlo se encontro con una no muy agradable sorpresa

"¡harry! que casualidad"- le dijo el chico que estaba sentado al lado de la ventana

"si como no, draco"- dijo sentandose

"que? no te gusta mi compañia"- dijo el rubio haciendo pucheros

"no es eso, es solo que no se por que estas aqui"

"es obvio no? me voy contigo de viaje"- dijo como la cosa mas simple del mundo

"pero draco, yo me voy a vivir a forks, no voy de viaje"

"bueno, entonces yo vivire contigo"

"haz lo que quieras"- le dijo harry mientras trataba de dormir

"ey, no te duermas, mejor hablemos" -dijo draco, recibiendo un gruñido por respuesta del oji-verde

"de que quieres hablar draco?"- dijo harry en tono fastidiado _"sinceramente nunca podre despegarmelo de encima"_ pensaba mietras veia como draco se sentaba encima de el- "que crees que haces?"

"sentarme en tu regazo"

"y quien te dijo que lo hagas?"- le dijo harry alzando una ceja

"nadie, pero no me gusta la forma en que te mira ese hombre"- dijo apuntando a un hombre que ciertamente lo estaba mirando

_"no esta nada mal"_- pensaba harry viendo al hombre, era de tez blanca, ojos de color verde, pelo castaño el cual llevaba sujetado de una coleta, llevaba una polera negra que se le ajustaba al torso dejando ver sus musculos, shorts que le llegaban a la rodilla.

"!ey, harry¡"- le dijo draco sacandolo de su observacion

"que pasa?"

"nada, solo que como estabas ido"

"draco, por que no me dejas dormir, me levante temprano y tengo sueño"

"esta bien, pero pometeme que podre vivir contigo"- dijo draco volviendo a su asiento

"bien"- despues de eso se quedo dormido y no se desperto hasta que llegaron

* * *

aqui esta el segundo cap, espero que les guste y gracias a los que me han dejado reviews

**LISS-ARCANGELA:** gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos, me hizo muy feliz

¡**DEJEN REVIEW**!


	3. Chapter 3: Llegando

Mientras se bajaba del avion estuvo pensando en el sueño que tuvo, aunque no lo asusto, lo excito y se sentia desconcertado.

**-en el sueño-**

Estaba en una sala bien adornada, sus paredes eran de ladrillos, ventanas por las cuales se podia apreciar el cielo nocturno, que estaban decoradas con unas cortinas verdes, una cama con doseles rojos, la cual era muy espaciosa y se veia muy comoda, habia una puerta que estaba seguro que llevaria al baño y otra en donde estaba entrando un hombre o mas bien joven, de piel blanca, pelo negro, de estatura deberia medir 1.80 ya que era mas alto que yo, sus ojos... sus ojos eran de color rojo y me miraban con deseo y odio, no supo muy bien que sentir si miedo o excitacion, ya que el que se encontraba frente a el no era nada mas que tom riddle (alias voldemort) y se estaba acercando a el, y cuando ya estaba cerca de el la escena cambio, ya no estaba parado, sino en la cama, desnudo, excitado y siendo penetrado por tom tan fuerte que estaba seguro que al otro dia estaria adolorido, con la mano de esta agarrada a su miembro y masturbandolo almismo ritmo que sus embestidas, cuando por fin sintio un liquido en su interior penso que ya todo habia cabado, pero que equivocado estaba, soño lo mismo, pero en diferentes escenarios, en la casa de sus padres, en su recamara de griffyndor, en el comedor de howarts y en muchos mas escenarios.

**-fin del sueño-**

Cuando desperto se dio cuanta que sus pantalones le apretaban demasiado, pero cuando estaba entrando en el baño, el hombre de antes lo empujo dentro, le bajo los pantalones y empezo a succionar su miembro, despues de que se corriera se arreglo el pelo, reviso si no estaba manchado y se fue a sentar, quedandose dormido de nuevo, pero esta vez sin soñar.

_"Realmente debo estar jodido, mira que soñar que mi peor enemigo me follaba y al mismo tiempo yo estar disfrutandolo en vez de estar asqueado, pero no una vez mas me pasa lo contrario"_-pensaba harry mientras se metia en su coche, con draco al lado.

**DRAPOV**

En el avion no me pude quedar dormido, asi que agarre los audifonos y busque una de nuestras canciones.

**_"Levántame _**

**_He sangrado por mucho tiempo _**

**_Aquí, ahora _**

**_Lo pararé de alguna manera _**

**_Haré que se vaya _**

**_No puedo estar más aquí _**

**_Parece que este es el único camino _**

**_Pronto me habré ido _**

**_Estos sentimientos se habrán ido _**

**_Estos sentimientos se habrán ido_**

**_ Ahora que veo que los tiempos cambian _**

**_Irse no parece tan extraño _**

**_Estoy esperando poder encontrar"_**

Esta cancion fue la que cantaron en su primer concierto y la que los hizo famosos, a el tampoco le gustaba robar las canciones de otros, pero tenia que hacerlo por el bien de los dos.**_  
_**

**_"Donde dejar atrás mi dolor _**

**_Toda esta mierda que parezco tomar _**

**_Solo, parece que me voy a romper_**

**_He vivido lo mejor que puedo_**

**_¿Acaso eso me hace no ser un hombre? _**

**_Apágame _**

**_Estoy listo, _**

**_El corazón se para _**

**_Estoy de pie solo _**

**_No puedo estar solo _**

**_Haré que se vaya _**

**_No puedo estar más aquí _**

**_Parece que este es el único camino"_**

Estaba en la mitad de la cancion cuando sintio que Harry se movia y se levantaba para ir al baño, claro que Draco no vio al hombre que tiraba al oji-verde dentro del baño.

**_"Pronto me habré ido _**

**_Estos sentimientos se habrán ido _**

**_Estos sentimientos se habrán ido _**

**_Ahora que veo que los tiempos cambian _**

**_Irse no parece tan extraño _**

**_Estoy esperando poder encontrar _**

**_Donde dejar atrás mi dolor _**

**_Toda esta mierda que parezco tomar _**

**_Solo, parece que me voy a romper _**

**_He vivido lo mejor que puedo_**

**_ ¿Acaso eso me hace no ser un hombre? _**

**_¿Voy a dejar este lugar? ¿De que estoy colgando? _**

**_¿No hay nada más por venir? (¿Voy a dejar este Lugar?) _**

**_¿Es siempre negro el espacio? _**

**_¿Voy a tomar su lugar? _**

**_¿Voy a dejar esta raza? (¿Voy a dejar esta Raza?) _**

**_¿Imagino que dios está arriba en este lugar? _**

**_¿En que me he convertido? _**

**_¿Hay algo más por venir? (Más por venir) _**

**_Ahora que veo que los tiempos cambian_**

**_Irse no parece tan extraño _**

**_Estoy esperando poder encontrar _**

**_Donde dejar atrás mi dolor _**

**_Toda esta mierda que parezco tomar _**

**_Solo, parece que me voy a romper _**

**_He vivido lo mejor que puedo_**

**_¿Acaso eso me hace no ser un hombre_**?**_"_**

Cuando se aburrio de escuchar musica lo apago y se acomodo para dormir, y no noto la ausencia de su amigo.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso hasta que sintio que alguien lo movia causando que se despertara y queriendo maldecir al que se atrevio a despertarlo de su sueño de belleza, esos planes quedaron atras al ver a Harry ya fuera del avion y saludandolo con una sonrisa

_"Me las vas a pagar Potter"_- pensaba draco saliendo a toda prisa del avion

"Por que no me despertaste"- le gruño a su molesto compañero

"Por que no queria interrumpir tu sueño"- le respondio el oji-verde lo mas inocente

"No creas que se va a quedar asi"

"Si,si, cuando quieras puedes vengarte, pero ahora tenemos que irnos, todavia tengo que ir a ver al dueño de la casa para que me entregue las llaves"

"Y en que nos vamos?"

"En un bus"- le respondio Harry tratando de no reir por la cara de Draco

"¡¿QUE!" chillo el rubio "estas mintiendo no?"- le dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

"Si, vamos a irnos en mi carro"

"En tu carro? El Mazda rx8 negro?"

"Si ese"

"Siiii, por eso te amo"- grito el rubio llamando la atencion de todos

"Draco"- le siseo enojado el oji-verde

"Upsss, sera mejor irnos"

"Si"- _"Merlin, te pido paciencia"_- pensaba Harry mientras caminaba hacia su carro junto a Draco

* * *

Bueno aqui esta la tercepa parte, espero y les guste, aprovecho para decirles que esta historia contendra M-preg, pero sera un muchos capitulos mas adelante, bueno eso era todo lo que tenia que decir.

La cancion se llama: Alone de KORN

¡DEJEN REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Pesadilla

El viaje en el auto duro 15 minutos ya que Harry queria llegar lo mas rapido posible para ordenar la casa y tirarse a dormir, asi que manejo a 180 kilometros, suerte que ningun policia estuviera patrullando por que sino tendria que usar de su magia para persuadirlo de que los dejara ir y a el no le gustaba, pero igual estaba Draco quien lo podria hacer mas facilmente y sin sentirse culpable, pero bueno el dstino estaba de su parte, algo raro. Claro Draco como siempre se quedo dormido en el auto.

Al llegar Harry se quedo viendo la casa, no era como la mansion de los Malfoy, en la cual tenias miedo a moverte por temor a que rompieras un jarron o cualquier cosa, se podria reparar con magia pero no seria lo mismo, bueno la cuestion es que la casa era de dos pisos, blanca, tenia un patio trasero con flores muy bien cuidadas, raro considerando que un hombre vivia ahi, un buzon de esos que mostraban en los cuentos, ventanas que se abrian hacia afuera o eso parecia y en la puerta un señor grande, pelo largo de color castaño, ojos de color avellana, llevaba puesto una chaqueta cafe, bajo de esta una polera negra y unos jeans clasicos, se fue acerando hasta que quedaron frente a frente.

"hola soy Harry Potter. mucho gusto"

"asi que tu eres el muchacho que va a comprar mi casa?"- dijo el señor en tono jovial

"s-si y usted-"

"ah, que descortes yo me llamo Gilberto Scheafer, para los amigos solo Gil"

"bueno, , usted me dice cuando le doy el dinero, por que si lo quiere ahora mismo se lo tengo listo"

"estaria bueno, pero-"- decia apenado el

"pero nada, y asi aprovecha en comprarle algun regalo a su hija"- dijo Harry amablemente

"esta bien"

"perfecto, espere aqui le traigo enseguida el dinero"- dijo animadamente Harry a la vez que iba a su auto a buscar la maleta con el dinero, cuando se aseguro de que estuviera toda la plata, se la entrego al , el cual la acepto muy agradecido

"bueno, aqui le entrego sus llaves, ahora esta casa es toda suya"- decia el - "y creo que no se me olvida nada, asi que ahora me voy"- decia mientras le estrechaba la mano

"adios, y que le vaya muy bien en Europa"- le dijo Harry dandole la mano

"gracias y que a usted tambien le vaya muy bien"- le dijo el a medida que se iba alejando

_"bueno, ahora me queda despertar a Draco y bajar el equipaje, aunque me saldria mas facil hacerlo con magia, es mejor no arriesgarse"_- pensaba mientras se dirijia hacia el auto, pero cuando iba a despertar a Draco se le ocurrio una muy buena idea- _"Draco, amigo mio yo no podria interrumpirte en tu sueño, asi que con una mano en el corazon te dejare aqui"_- y tras eso saco todas las maletas, incluidas las del rubio, ya dentro de la casa, uso su magia para poner todas las cosas en su lugar, la tele, los sillones, las camas, y todo lo que traia guardado en baules pequeños que llevaba en su bolsillo, se ducho y estaba preparando la cena cuando escucho como azotaban la puerta, dando lugar a un enojado Draco.

"Harry James Potter Evans,TE DOY CINCO SEGUNDOS PARA QUE SALGAS DE DONDE SEA QUE ESTES!"- gritaba a todo pulmon el peli rubio

"esta bien, no grites molestaras a los vecinos"- le dijo el Harry

"y un coño los vecinos, ahora si que me las vas a pagar"- le decia mientras sacaba la varita de su bolsillo "_¡cru-_"- pero no pudo terminar ya que su varita desaparecio de sus manos

"calmate D, si haces eso aqui, sera peligroso y los vecinos pueden escuchar tus gritos"

"y como sabes que soy yo el que va a gritar y no tu?"- decia Draco enarcando una ceja

"por que yo soy mucho mas rapido y mas bueno en lanzar maldiciones"- decia este sonriendo burlon

"seguro, por eso Neville te ganaba en las clases de duelo"

"eso fue por que no tenia tiempo libre, tu sabes"

"si,si, todo el tiempo estabas fo-"

"si, no como otros, sin ofender a lo presente"

"por que yo ya tenia-"- pero fue cortado por Harry, ya que este tenia la idea de lo que queria decir Draco

"esta lista la cena"- y asi sin mas, empezo a servir los platos, la cena fue silenciosa, ya que ninguno parecia querer hablar, cuando terminaron Harry fue el primero en entrar al baño y el primero en acostarse.

**_"dime Harry, disfrutaste del sueño que idee"- decia Tom Riddle con una sonrisa burlona_**

**_"no"- dijo este secamente_**

**_"no?, pues eso no me parecio"_**

**_"entonces estas mal de la cabeza, como crees que yo disfrutaria tener un sueño con alguien como TÙ?"- dijo escupiendo la ultima palabra, pero obviamente mintiendo_**

**_"¡crucio!"- dijo el peli-negro, disfrutando ver como se retorcia su nemesis en el suelo_**

**_

* * *

_**

**DRAPOV**

Cuando estaba a punto de acostarme, escuche gritos provenientes de la habitacion de Harry, probablemente serian sus pesadillas con Voldemort, asi que camine lo mas rapido que pude y al llegar a la habitacion la imagen que vi me dejo horrorizado, Herry estaba retorciendose en el suelo, su cicatriz le estaba sangrando y tenia los ojos blanco, asi que me arrodillo y lo sujete lo mas fuerte que pude, con mu varita hize aparecer un valde con agua y se le tire a Harry, mojandome yo tambien, claro que eso no importaba, ahora lo que mas me preocupaba era Harry.

"¡HARRY, HARRY, DESPIERTA!"- decia mientras lo sacudia, estuve un rato asi, hasta que Harry desperto

"q...que me...paso?"- preguntaba Harry con voz debil

"al parecer tuviste una pesadilla y te estabas retorciendo en el suelo, estas bien?"- le dije un poco preocupado, ya que se encontraba muy pálido

"si, solo necesito dormir"

"espera un minuto, te traere una pocion para dormir sin soñar"- le dije yendo a mi habitacion, saque una cajita que contenia un monton de pociones, y saque la que le iba a dar a Harry

"espera Draco, me tengo que tomar "ESO"?"- me pregunto poniendo cara de asco, y tenia razones para ponerla, ya que la pocion era de un colo verde espeso, ademas de que olia horrible

"si quieres dormir tranquilo, si, te la tienes que tomar"- le dije tendiendole la pocion

"esta bien"- dijo resignado, tomandosela de un solo trago

"ahora ya me puedo ir a dormir"- dije mientras cerraba la puerta y me iba a mi habitacion, me tumbe en la cama y al poco rato me quede dormido.

* * *

Perdon si me demore mucho en subir el cap, pero con el colegio y todas las tareas que me dan, casi no tengo tiempo, pero bueno aqui esta el 4º cap, en este no hubo cancion, ya que no en todos va haber una.

* * *

**19-NEKO-NYA-91: **si, ya se que Draco en esta historia tiene la misma actitud que Lavernder, pero hay una razon para eso, que se va a saber mas adelante, y muchas gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos

¡DEJEN REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Visión

**EDPOV**

_"Hace una semana que no veo a Bella, pero aqui el problema es la duende que desde que se entero de que su banda favorita se disolvio, se encerro como una niña en su cuarto y no quiere salir"_

**UNA SEMANA ANTES**

Estaba tocando el piano mientras mi familia se preocupaba de diversas cosas, Carlisle estaba hablando por teléfono sobre un paciente que estaba en mal estado, Esme arreglando sus flores, Rosalie y Emmett estaban arreglando su jeep, Jasper estaba recostado en las piernas de Alice, mientras esta cambiaba la television a toda velocidad, Bella estab-

"NOOOO!"- oimos gritar a alice, por que ella no gritaria asi a menos que haya tenido una vision de los Vulturis respecto a Bella

"que te pasa alice?"- le preguntaba Jasper un poco asustado debido a las emociones de su esposa

"LA BANDA "DEATH STAR" SE SEPARARA, ¡ESO ES HORRIBLE!"- al oir eso todos entramos en un trance, si es que los vampiros pueden, y ya no pudimos aguantar mas y nos empezamos a reir, incluso Jasper que lo trataba de disimular.

"NO ES UNA COSA PARA REIRSE, ES MUY SERIO, MEJOR ESCUCHEN"- grito la duende haciendonos callar a todos

**_"bueno, tal parece que hace poco el integrante numero uno de la banda Harry Potter decidio que el no cantaria mas con Draco Malfoy, los fans estan muy tristes, ya que se sabe que por la ida del joven Potter, su amigo Draco Maloy, tambien se fue y nadie sabe a donde han ido, la compañia ha dicho que el joven Potter les dijo que se tomaria unas vacaciones y que si la gente todavia lo aceptaba, cantaria el solo, eso es todo por hoy, se despide Mar-"_**- pero Alice apago la tele y se dio vuelta para mirarnos, todos nos mirabamos y de nuevo empezamos a reirnos, la enana hizo un mohin enojado, y se fue hacia su habitacion.

**AL PRESENTE**

_"seria mucho mas facil si derribaramos su puerta, pero Esme nos dijo que eso seria invadir su privacidad, asi que esperamos que alguno de estos dias alice salga"_- estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Bella para ir a la escuela, cuando oi como la puerta de la habitacion de Alice se abria, eso me extraño, yo pensaba que por lo menos se demoraria una semana mas para salir, iba tarareando una cancion, probablemente de la banda que a ella le gustaba e iba muy sonriente, mas de lo normal.

"oh, Eddy, que gusto verte"

"no me digas Eddy"- le sisee yo enojado

"esta bien, tengo la sensacion de que hoy sera un dia maravilloso"- me dijo la enana, yo trate de buscar en sus pensamientos, pero hasta en la mente estaba tarareando la musica, cada vez se hacia mas buena en eso de ocultarme algunas visiones.

* * *

**ALIPOV**

Hoy no tenia pensado salir tampoco, en verdad estaba muy enojada con todos, se que estar mal porque se separa una banda es tonto, pero no lo puedo evitar, nunca en mi vida habia quedado tan cautivada por la musica de alguien, ni por la de Edward, iba a encender mi Ippod cuando una vision me llego.

_"estabamos todos estacionados, ya faltaba poco para ir a clases, cuando un auto, mas precisamente un Mazda rx8 negro, se estacionaba, cuando salieron casi se me salen los ojos, el nuevo alumno que acababa de bajar no era nada mas que Harry Potter y a su lado estaba Draco Malfoy, le iba a decir a Edward si lo que veia era verdad, pero cuando lo vi, el estaba mirando fijamente a Harry, se veia el hambre en su mirada, a la vez que un gruñido salia por su boca, fije mi vista de nuevo para ver que fue lo que hizo enojar tanto a Edward y vi que Draco estaba colgado del cuello del moreno y eso no era lo mas sorprendente si no que lo estaba besando, vi de nuevo a Edward y estaba a punto de tirarse encima del rubio, me llego una vision en donde Harry salia herido, asi que lo agarre del brazo, eso parecio despertarlo de su trance y me miro confundido, yo solo le sonrei y me fui con jasper"_

Asi que mi hermanito va a tener graves problemas debido a sus sentimientos, por que si quiere estar con Bella, tiene que amarla a ella solamente y si queria estar con Harry, tendria que romperle el corazon a Bella y aunque yo quiera la felicidad para mi hermano, ya sea gay o heterosexual, no me gustaria ver a Bella triste, asi que eso era lo que mas me preocupaba.

Sali de mi habitacion y vi a Edward, asi que empeze a pensar en una de las canciones de "death star" y me puse a tararearla

"oh, Eddy, que gusto verte"- le dije yo evitando que el viera mis pensamientos, claro que no se dio ni cuenta

"no me digas Eddy"- me siseo enojado

"esta bien, tengo la sensacion de que hoy sera un dia maravilloso"- le dije y senti como espezo a hurgar en mis pensamientos buscando uno que me delatara, pero yo estaba pensando en la cancion.

**_"Tú, en tu capazón¿Estás esperando _**

**_Que alguien venga a rescatarte de ti mismo? _**

**_No te decepciones cuando nadie venga a hacerlo _**

**_ No me culpes a mi ¿no lo entendiste? _**

**_No me culpes a mi ¿no lo entendiste? _**

**_No me culpes a mi ¿no lo entendiste? _**

**_Ya te dije, que caer es fácil _**

**_Es levantarse lo que resulta un problema _**

**_Se vuelve un problema _**

**_Si no lo crees puedes encontrar una salida _**

**_Conviértete en el problema, _**

**_Conviértete en el problema _**

**_Tu, que estás completamente solo, _**

**_¿Esperas a alguien que te complemente? _**

**_¿No puedes ver? _**

**_¿No estás cansado de esta rutina disfuncional? _**

**_ No me culpes a mi ¿no lo entendiste? _**

**_No me culpes a mi ¿no lo entendiste? _**

**_No me culpes a mi ¿no lo entendiste?"_**

* * *

la cancion se llama Falling es de Staind

bueno aqui esta el quinto cap, espero que le haya gustado

**19-NEKO-NYA-91**: si, voldemort viola a harry en sus sueños, pero esos son sus deseos internos, con eso de que son enemigos, lo excita y acaba teniendo fantasias con harry y toda la cosa, pero afortunadamente esta Edward para salvar al pobre (siii pobre) de harry, pero su relacion no se va a ver hasta muy entrada la historia, por cosas que atormentan a harry y... mejor no digo nada y lo escribo en la historia, adios.

* * *

**¡DEJEN REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: El encuentro part 1

Era un dia nublado y Harry no tenia ganas de ir al instituto, pero llego Draco y lo empujo de la cama, ocasionando que el oji-verde se pegara en la cabeza y pegandole al rubio, pero despues de todo se le paso el sueño y ahora iban en el auto en silencio, Harry tomo el tiempo de lo que se tarda en auto para llegar al instituto, fueron como 10 minutos, ya que en el auto se podia andar a mas de 180 km, asi que cuando llegaron el estacionamiento estaba vacio, buscaron un lugar que quedara alejado del resto de los autos y se quedaron sentados a esperar que toquen para entrar, escuchando una de sus canciones, Risk era su nombre, que significaba "Riesgo".

_**"No puedes hablar **_

_**Estoy impaciente **_

_**Me estoy volviendo loco **_

_**Estoy justo aquí **_

_**Ven afuera y observa **_

_**Pero no olvides traer tu corazón, puedes necesitarlo **_

_**Encontraré una manera **_

_**Estoy confundido"**_

Como extraña esos concierto, toda la gente saltando, bailando, y gritando, era muy emocionante enfrentarse a una multitud que queria subirse al escenario, si incluso una chica lo habia besado, pero los guardias se la sacaron encima de inmediato, a el no le importo ya que nunca podra volver a sentir esa cosa llamada "amor", hace tiempo que dejo de sentirlo y todo por culpa de "ella" que solo jugo con el para alcanzar la fama y lo logro, ahora esa maldita perra es muy famosa, y toda la gente cree que ella es un angel, si supieran lo que le hizo a Harry Potter toda la gente lo odiaria, pero el no es de las personas que se vengan, ya que sabe que la vida da vueltas y algun dia ella misma se va a perjudicar.

_**"Pero creo que lo puedo intentar **_

_**Salvaré tu vida **_

_**Salvaré tu vida **_

_**Lo intentaré por ti **_

_**Estás encerrado **_

_**Exhalaste, lo hiciste antes, yo lo vi **_

_**Ven afuera e inhala **_

_**Relaja tus brazos y déjame entrar **_

_**Encontraré una manera **_

_**Estoy confundido **_

_**Pero creo que lo puedo intentar **_

_**Salvaré tu vida **_

_**Salvaré tu vida **_

_**Lo intentaré por ti **_

_**Sé lo que tengo que decir para llevarte **_

_**Muy alto, muy alto **_

_**Nadie más puede llevarte tan alto" **_

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo pensando en el pasado, por que eso es lo que era "ella" solo un triste pasado que le perjudico la vida y sus sentimientos, hasta que vio como llegaba un Volvo plateado, seguido por un jeep y un BMW M3, sintio una presencia que estaba seguro que antes habia sentido y recordando supo que las personas que iban en esos autos, eran vampiros, se bajo del auto y se quedo viendo al aquelarre de vampiros, en el Volvo, un vampiro de piel palida, claro, ojos dorados?, su pelo era de color cobrizo y tenia una mandibula y pomulos bien marcados, a su lado venia una humana... espera ¡¿una humana?, que hacia una humana con un vampiro? y lo mas que le sorprendio fue que se estaban... besando... esa humana tendria que estar bien loca para estar con un vampiro, cuando se bajaron todos del auto pudo verlos mejor, en un lado del jeep, habia una mujer rubia, como draco, ojos del mismo color dorado que el vampiro anterior, curvas bien pronunciadas, a su lado, un hombre que parecia oso, pelo negro, muuuy musculoso y estaba agarrado a la cintura de la rubia, lo que significaba que eran parejas, en el BMW estab apoyada un runio, piel clara, ojos dorados y con cara de poker, a su lado una chica de baja estatura, piel clara, pelo negro, ojos dorado, ya se estaba cansando de ver tanto dorado, y estaba felizmente dando saltitos alrederor del rubio, _"pareja"_, penso harry, es que a todos lados que mirara tenian que haber parejas, besandose, agarrados de la mano, haciendose cariñitos, etc.

**_"Pero yo lo intentaré _**

**_ Encontraré una manera _**

**_Estoy confundido-"_**

**_

* * *

_**Ya se que es un poco corto el capi, el otro sera mas largo, lo prometo

**MEREDITH BLACK VAMPIRE**

**TSUKI NO TAIYO**

gracias por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos

**19-NEKO-NYA-91: **aqui se explica el por que harry no cree en el amor, ademas de otras cosas que le pasaron con "cierta" familia, que ire escribiendo mas adelante y te aseguro que los cap seran mas largos, pero habra uno que otro que sea corto

ADIOS Y DEJEN REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7: El encuentro part 2

Hola, un nuevo cap, antes que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen son de J.R Rowling, por que si fueran mios, la peli no seria apta para personas a las que no les guste el Yaoi, pero lamentablemente, yo no tengo dotes como para escribis un libro, solo pequeñas historias

**Esta historia contiene SLASH (relacion HombrexHombre), asi que si no te gusta este genero NO LEAS y si te gusta pues bienvenido (a)  
**

Y ya los dejo de aburrir  
**

* * *

**

**POVEDWARD**

No tardamos mucho en llegar a la escuela, quizas solo unos 10 o 9 minutos, pero procure en manejar mas despacio ya que a Bella no le gusta mucho la velocidad, le di un beso y nos bajamos, pero al hacerlo senti una presencia muy fuerte, mire hacia todos lados pero no encontre nada fuera de lo normal, eso hasta que vi a un angel, tenia al pelo de color azabache, piel ligeramente bronceada, unos ojos de un color tan verde que te quedabas hipnotizado y una extraña marca en forma de rayo en su frente, pero lo que mas me sorprendio fue que no le pude leer la mente, no era como Bella que por mas que trataba de leersela me topaba con una especie de pared de ladrillos, si no que la de este era como estar flotando en una inmensa burbuja sin poder escuchar nada a tu alrededor y no era solo eso, el no tenia el mismo olor que los otros humanos, su olor no me tentaba, pero si hacia correr una especie de electricidad por mi cuerpo, no se cuanto tiempo me quede viendolo, hasta que vi a un rubio acercarsele y besarlo, por alguna razon me enfade mucho, senti rabia y ¿celos?, no, no podia ser, sacudi mi cabeza para quitarme esa idea, yo amo a Bella mas que a mi vida, haria cualquier cosa con tal de verla feliz, ella es mi Tua cantante y nadie lo cambiara, pero volviendo a la realidad, estaba que estallaba.

_"Que te pasa Edward? por que estas tan celoso, por lo que veo nadie esta mirando a Bella con deseo y tampoco sus emociones lo muestran"_- oi pensar a Jasper, no, no tenia celos de si alguien estaba viendo a Bella, sino de que ESE rubio estaba besando a ese joven y no sabia como controlarme, estaba listo para lanzarme cuando senti una mano en mi hombro, estuva a punto de atacar a la persona que se atrevio a detenerme, pero me calme, ya que fue Alice quien me tenia sujetado

_"Tienes que controlar tu temperamento Edward, sino podrias dañar a alguien y estoy hablando de Harry, asi que tranquilizate"_- me dijo Alice en sus pensamientos y eso fuelo que hice, me calme, en parte gracias a la ayuda de Jasper.

Pronto vi como el rubio se separaba de ¿Harry?, si, asi me dijo Alice que se llamaba y solte el aire que no sabia que estaba aguantando hasta ahora, ya mas tranquilo me fui con mis hermanos, cada uno a nuetras respectivas clases.

**POVDRACO**

Al bajar, pude ver que alguien estaba mirando a Harry de una manera tan intensa, el chico tenia el pelo de color cobrizo, piel exageradamente blanca como la suya, ojos de un color dorado, alto y mas encima vampiro, es que nunca podran vivir una vida normal, en howarts habia trolls, elfos, unicornios, hadas y muchas criaturas mitologicas, por eso le dio la idea a Harry de que se fueran a vivir al mundo muggle y el que era alguien que los odiaba, pero eso fue en el pasado, mientras mas me adentraba al mundo de los muggles, mas me facinaban las cosas que inventaban, armas, television, celulares, cosas que no teniamos en el mundo magico, pero a Harry pareciera no importarle y como no, si dede que nacio estuvo rodeado de ellas y para el el mundo mágico era algo increible, en cambio yo, que vivi toda mi infancia rodeado de magos poderosos, tenia ganas de conocer cosas diferentes y gracias a Harry fue que las conoci, es increible los cambios que da la vida, yo cuando Harry rechazo ser mi amigo, me senti humillado, furioso y sin saberlo fui odiando al "niño-que-vivio" y por mucho tiempo crei que estaba llenos de lujos, alguien a quien todos mimaban, pero estaba muy equivocado.

**FlashBack**

Estabamos de vacaciones y yo estaba extremadamente aburrido, mi padre me tenia en esa ciudad _muggle_, sin decirme nada hace mas de una hora, solo estabamos caminando, no se hacia donde ibamos, hasta que mi padre se detuvo y choque contra el.

"Presta mas atencion Draco, en cualquier momento puede aparecer un Auror"- me dijo el con la misma voz fria y expreison seria, acaso no podia preocuparse mas por mi.

"Y que es lo que estamos vigilando?"- le pregunte yo, pero solo recibi un "shht" de respuesta, iba a reclamarle si no fuera por que vi a Potter salir de la casa con unas bolsas negras en sus manos para echarlas a un tarro, para luego volver a materse en la casa, eso me extraño, nadie en el mundo magico hacia eso.

"Seguramente se metio en problemas con su familia, sobre todo si es tan irrespetuoso, igual a su padre"- murmuro tan bajo Lucius que ni alcanze a oirlo-"vamonos, no hay nada interesante que ver"- y se fue, pero yo no lo segui, al contrario, me acerque mas a la casa y me asome por una de las ventanas y lo que vi me dejo petrificado, alli en medio de la sala, estaba Harry, desnudo y con multiples heridas en su cuerpo, pero lo que mas me asqueo fue la ballena que estaba detras de el, entrando y saliendo de el oji-verde, mientras este lloraba y hacia todo lo pobible por alejarse del hombre, no fue sino hasta tres estocadas mas que salio de harry, con un hilito blanco escurriendo de su pene, probablemente se corrio dentro de este y ese fue el detonante para que me pusiera a vomitar.

No se cuanto tiempo estuve ahi, hasta que vi a una mujer con cara de caballo y detras de ella a un hipopótamo acercandose a la casa, me escondio lo mas bien que pude y al ver que entraban, sali de mi escondite, iba a irme hasta que escuche gritos en la casa, mire de nuevo por la ventana y vi como la mujer tomaba las manos de Harry, para segundos despues ponerlas en una estufa, pero no escuche un grito de dolor, por que Harry se estaba mordiendo el labio, aguantado las ganas de gritar, probablemente si lo hacia, en todas las casas se escucharia, pero si estaba llorando, cuando parecio que la mujer se aburrio de verlo llorar, le aparto las manos de la estufa y lo tiro hacia una pared tan fuertemente que me parecio escuchar un ´crak`, vi a Harry tratando de pararse y cuando lo logro, fue abofetedo tan fuertemente en la cara por su tio que callo al piso, pero a pesar de todo se levanto y se fue cogeando hacia el segundo piso, use un hechizo de levitacion en mi mismo y para asi alcanzar la ventana de Harry, cuando llegue vi como este se dosplomaba en el piso, por instinto me meti en su habitacion y lo tome en brazos, pero no pesaba casi nada, lo tumbe en la cama con cuidado en no hacerle daño, le mande una carta con Hedwig a mi padrino, diciendole que venga a la casa de Harry Potter, se la di a la lechuza, esta en un principio se nego a tomarlo.

"Escucha, tu amo esta muy mal herido, asi que quiero que le envies esta carta a Severus Snape, bien?"- cuando vi que la lechuza no haria mas intentos en escaparse, le envolvi el papelito en una pata y esta de inmediato salio volando, suspirando aliviado me sente al lado de la cama de Harry y me puse a pensar en lo que pasaba este y todos los maltratos y abusos que tenia que soportar, de repente senti una rabia y ganas de matar a esos _muggles_ que se atrevieron a lastimar al salvador del mundo magico, cosa que me desconcerto mucho, ya que yo mismo lo despreciaba en el colegio, ni me tome el tiempo de conocerlo, siempre rodeado de amigos, sinendo al favorito de Dumbledore y sus colegas, claro, menos de Snape, este no podia soportar su presencia por parecerse demasiado a su padre James, asi que nunca se me paso por la cabeza que sus tios lo trataran de tal modo y menos su tio, que aparte de pegarle, lo viola, al recordar la escena me dio un escalofrio, pasaron unas dos horas y pude ver como mi padrino llegaba, espere en silencio, empeze a escucha voces provinientes de la entrada y despues unos pasos apresurados subiendo las escaleras, me quede ahi para ver quien era y suspir cuando vi a Severus.

"Para que me dices que venga a la casa de Potter?"- me dijo este, enfatizando la palabra "Potter"

"Bueno, quiero que me ayudes a sacarlo de aqui"- le dije bastante serio, me hubiera reido de su cara si no estuviera en esta situacion

"Estas loco?, que diria tu padre si se enterara de que estas aqui, tratando de raptarte a Potter?"

"no estoy tratando de raptarlo, sino de protegerlo de las garras de sus tios"

"Y a ti desde cuando te preocupa la salud de Potter?"- me pregunto alzando una ceja al puro estilo slytherin

"Desde que vi como su tio lo violaba y su tia le quemaba las manos"- le dije, cosa que a el le sorprendio, ya que abrio desmeduradamente los ojos

"S-su tio lo... y su tia le quema las manos?"- tartamudeaba torpemente Snape

"Si, es por eso que te mande a Hedwig, yo mismo no podia ir, ya que Harry al nada mas entrar en su habitacion,se desmayo"

"Esta bien, prepara sus cosas y llevemosno"- me dijo Snape, a lo que yo obedeci rapido, Harry no podia estar ni un minuto mas ahi

**FLASHBACK**

Y desde ese dia me di la oportunidad de conocerlo mejor, pero volviendo a la realidad, ese tipo seguia mirando a Harry.

"Harry"- lo llame, el se dio la vuelta y lo bese, fue una sensacion muy rica, sus labios eran suaves y muy ricos, no se como pero no lo podia resistir, lo segui besando hasta que se nos acabo el aire, mire hacia donde estaba el tipo de antes y vi que ya se habia ido

"D-draco, p-por que me besaste?"- me pregunto Harry, tratando de normalizar su respiracion y con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo

"Por que habia un tipo mirandote"- le dije encogiendome de hombros, pero al instante senti algo duro golpearse contra mi mejilla

"Maldita sea Draco, deja de meterte en mi vida"- me dijo mi compañero lleno de colera y se fue dando pisotones contra el piso, enseguida me pare y me puse a su lado

"Harry, como estrella no tienes que caminar asi"- le dije y solo lo que vi fue una mirada muy enojada, pero igual me hizo caso, por que se enderezo y camino normal.

* * *

Bien, aqui otro cap, perdon por no subir antes, es que mi mente no tenia muy buenas ideas.

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8: Razones y Tormentos

Las clases ya habian empezado y ahora Draco y Harry no sabian a donde ir, ya que en el camino se pusieron a discutir en medio del pasillo y ahora estaban perdidos, asi que resignandose a perder la clase, se fueron de nuevo al patio, el rubio se metio en el auto, mientras que el azabache se sentaba en la barandilla.

"Hey, Harry, tengo algo que preguntarte"- dijo repentinamente el rubio saliendo del auto, parandose enfrente del nombrado

"Que?"- le respondio este alzando una ceja

Draco, un poco nervioso le dijo-"Tu hace cuanto que no has bebido, ya sabes?"-

"Mmm, como hace un mes y medio"- respondio el azabache como la cosa mas simple del mundo, dejando atónito al rubio, por lo que el sabia los vampiros como Harry no pueden estar una semana sin beber sangre

"P-pero, eso no te afecta?, no te sientes, ya sabes, atraido por la sa-"- pero fue callado por Harry quien lo hizo callar tapandole la boca con su mano

Conecto la mente con la de Draco y empezo a hablar-_"Draco, por si no te has dado cuenta, en este pueblo hay vampiros, y sabes que no cualquiera, ellos no son como el que me convirtio, pueden controlar mas su ansia de sangre que yo, pero para eso se necesitan años, mas o menos unos 200 años para poder controlarse de tal manera y si yo estoy controlando mi sed es por que no quiero dañar a nadie inocente, si ni siquiera atacaba a mi tio vernon cuando me violaba, y lo tendira que haber hecho, si no me hubieras sacado de ahi, seguramente al otro dia estarian muertos, Voldemort o mejor dicho Tom puede controlar mi cuerpo, si un dia en la noche estuve, mejor dicho estuvo, por que en ese momento yo no podia controlar mi cuerpo, casi mata a tio Vernon y dejame decirte que no fue nada agradable el castigo que me dieron, dejarme sin comer por una semana, para que cuando por fin me saquen sea violado por esa ballena"_

_"Y no se para que se detuvo, debiste haber dejado que los matara, mira lo que te hicieron, por culpa de ellos tienes multiples marcas en tu cuerpo, te dejaron marcado de el peor modo posible, tardaste un mes en despertar despues de que te rescatara, tu cicatriz sangraba cada dos dias y si alguien tocaba la sangre se quemaba, mi padrino mismo se quemo tratando de parar la emorragia, es obvio que esos muggles despreciables merecieran ser asesinados, pero no, tu eres muy blando, aunque ultimamente has hestado actuando muy extraño, dime harry, por que despues de que regresaramos a Howarts te empezaste a alejar de la sangre sucia y de la comadreja?, por que tu me dijiste que eran muy buenos amigos y de Dumbledore, cada vez que lo mirabas podia ver como lo adiabas, cual es la razon a todo eso?"_

_"La razon de que me alejara de ellos, es por que descubri que me traicionaron, todo lo que les contaba, ellos se lo decian a Dumbledore, y el viejo chucho no hacia nada por impedir los problemas, el sabia que Voldemort busbaca la piedra filosofal y aun asi, fui yo quien enfrento a Quirrell, fui yo quien presencio la muerte de Cedrid despues del resurgimiento del señor tenebroso, fui yo quien vio morir a su padrino sin poder hacer nada, soy yo el que tiene la mision de vencer a Voldemort y de buscar los horrocrux y fui yo quien soporto toda su vida de los abusos de mis tios, el viejo lo sabia y aun asi no hizo nada por impedirlo y cuando por fin me atrevi a enfrentarlo me salio con el cuento de que todo era por el bien de la comunidad mágica, es por eso que lo odio a el y a todos los que se hicieron llamarse mis amigos"-_

_"Y yo que?, ¿acaso no confias en mi amistad?"_

_"Claro que confio en tu amistad, sino por que te estaria contando todo esto? por diversion?, Draco, tu sabes que despues de todas las traicones por parte de mis amigos y de la mujer a la que amaba, es obvio que no pueda confiar en nadie, pero tu alcanzaste a ganarte mi amistad, que aprendiera a confiar en ti y sabes que nunca dudaria de ti, pero me tengo que ir"_

_"Adonde?"_

_"A cazar, estar cerca de tantos humanos al mismo tiempo nubla mis sentidos y me hace querer sacar a la bestia que tengo encerrada en lo mas profundo de mi alma, asi que si te encuentras al profesor mientras vas al baño, dile que no pudimos ir por que trataron de secuestrarnos los extraterrestres o peor una organizacion que se hace llamar "Los mas leales mortifagos de Voldemort"_- desconecto su mente con la de Draco y se adentro en el bosque.

_"Los mas leales mortifagos de Voldemort, aunque sabes que no se atreverian a atacarnos, despues de todo, eres un vampiro"-_nego el rubio con una sonrisa, Harry era el unico de sacarle de sus casillas o hacerle sonreir, aparte de Sirius- _"Sirius te prometo que no dejare que nada le pase a Harry, como te prometi unos dias antes de tu muerte, lo protegere hasta la muerte, aunque eso signifique sacrificar mi vida por la suya, despues de todo, el junto contigo me sacaron de la oscuridad en la que se estaba transformando mi vida"_- con ese pensamiento en mente, se metio de nuevo en el auto, sin percatarse de la mirada de un muchacho que estaba junto a la ventana de la clase de Biología.

**POV-EDWARD**

Estaba muy aburrido, de nuevo la misma clase, ya sabia toda la materia que estaban pasando y ni siquiera podia hablar con Bella, ya que esta estaba muy ocupada anotando lo que escribia el profesor en la pizarra, mire hacia la ventana, esperando asi poder desaburrirme, pasee la vista por el estacionamiento, esperando encontrar asi alguna cosa interesante, pero no, estuve a punto de levantar la vista cuando vi que dos personas se acercaban hacia un auto, una singular cabellera azabache y otra rubia, cuando pude ver de quienes se trataban, casi se me sale el corazon por la boca o lo que queda de el, ahi estaban Harry, como lo llamo Alice y a su lado ese rubio, estaban empezando a hablar, asi que usando mis sentidos de vampiro pude oir la conversacion.**  
**

"_Hey, Harry, tengo algo que preguntarte_"- le escuche hablar al rubio, bajandose del auto

"_Que?_"- le pregunto el azabache alzando una de sus cejas

Me parecio ver un poco nervioso al rubio, hasta que lo oi hablar- "_Tu hace cuanto que no has bebido, ya sabes?_"- no sabia lo que eso significaba, pudiera ser algun medicamento o algo

"_Mmm, como hace un mes y medio_"- le respondio Harry, cosa que dejo atonito al rubio

"_P-pero, eso no te afecta?, no te sientes, ya sabes, atraido por la sa-_"- pero fue cortado por una mano del azabache, vi como le miraba a los ojos, despues se alejo del rubio y se miraron a los ojos por cinco minutos, pronto vi como el azabache se adentraba al bosque, eso me dejo confundido, ya que habian animales un tanto peligrosos, no, los vampiros son los mas peligrosos y mas ahora con Victoria rondando cerca, me preocupe, no veia la hora en que tocaban y cuando por fin lo hicieron, sali disparado hacia la salida, me adentre en el bosque, no sentia la presencia de Harry por ninguna parte, segui buscando, pero nada, no habian rastro de el, ni siquiera su aroma, vencido, volvi hacia donde se encontraban mis hermanos, que por ciertos, se notaban preocupados.

"Que paso Edward? por lo que Bella me conto, te veias muy alterado cuando saliste disparado como una flecha cuando tocaron"- me pregunto Alice

"Nada, es solo que no soportaba mas oir los pensamientos de todos esos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas"- le respondi yo, en cierta parte era verdad que no soportaba oir sus voces, pero el unico que se dio cuenta de que estaba mintiendo fue Jasper

_"Por que estas mintiendo Edward? acaso hay algo que debamos saber?"_- yo solo le asenti, rogando a los cielos que no dijera nada y como si me leyer la mente me respondio-_"No le dire a nadie, pero tu mismo tendras que decirles a los otros"_- yo solo me atuve en asentir de nuevo.

**POV-HARRY**

Despues de la amena conversacion en mi mente con Dracio, me fui a cazar, cuando ya estuve lo suficientemente saciado, empeze a correr de nuevo havia el instituto, pero de camino me encontre con una mujer de pelo rojo -"_Igual que Ron"_**- **pense al instante, ojos de color rojo, piel blanca, de curvas bien pronunciadas, con un abrigo blanco tapando sus hombros, a su lado un hombre de color, pelo negro, ojos rojos, alto y musculoso, ya que llevaba toda la parte delantera al descubierto.

"Mira Victoria, parece que esta perdido"- hablo el hombre

"Asi parece Laurent, que tal si lo ayudamos?"- dijo "Victoria", en ese tono que usaban las personas que estaban a punto de matar

"A mi me parece bien"- se empezaron a acercar hacia mi, yo solo me quede ahi parado, divertido por que no han descubierto que soy uno de ellos, solo que con mis ojos del mismo color verde, aunque un poco oscurecidos

"P-por favor, no me lastimen"- les dije yo, fingiendo miedo, a lo que ellos ensancharon mas su sonrisa

"Oh, por favor no seas tan patetico, no te dolera, solo sentiras un pinchazo"- me dijo el hombre llamado Laurent, a lo que yo bufe _"Si como no, y yo no soy el salvador del mundo mágico"_- ironize en mi mente

"P-pero...y si mueren? yo no podria soportar con muertes de mas personas en mi mente"- eso les sorprendio, es verdad que yo he matado a personas, pero no a las inocentes, sino a los delincuentes, a los violadores y a unos cuantos mortifagos que han intentado matarme

"jajaja, oiste eso Laurent, nosotros muriendo?, por favor, eres solo un simple humano, como podrias matarnos?"- pregunto la pelirrojaen tono burlón, recordandome al traidor de Ron

"Pues de mil maneras, la primera es que si ustedes beben mi sangre, moriran quemados lentamente, la otra es que yo mismo los desmiembre"- ante eso, ellos atacaron, pero eran muy lentos, yo solo me aparte y me pose en la rama de un arbol, volvieron a atacar y me agarraron, la pelirroja me mordio la muñeca _"Por que sera que nunca toman en cuenta mis advertencias?"_, suspire, al mismo tiempo que veia como la mujer se retorcia en el suelo, me dio pena asi que la pare del piso, me acerque a su cuello y empeze a beber la sangre que estaba en sus venas, aunque mientras lo hacia, vi como el tipo estaba tumbado en el piso, con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, cuando senti que nada de mi sangre quedaba en la mujer, la tire en brazos del otro.

"Una advertencia, deja que consuma toda la sangre de animal que pueda, por que si toma la de humanos, podria morir, solo dile que la sangre de animal la tiene que tomar solo por dos dias y despues podra volver a su dieta de humanos, adios"- y me aleje, cuando llegue hacia donde se encontraba Draco, recibi un monton de regaños sobre lo irrezponsable que era al tardarme tanto y bla, bla, bla.

* * *

**VERODELPARDO:**primero que nada, gracias por agregar mi historia a tus favoritos, estoy creando una que se llama "Por toda la eternidad", de momento solo esta el Epilogo y que no te sorprenda que Draco trate asi a Harry, despues de todo como dice cuando se queda solo, es solo lo hace por que se lo prometio a Sirius, aunque igual siente cierto amor por el azabache, y si, la ballena de Vernon le hizo eso y cosas muchas peores, que mas adelante tendran el gusto de saber, respecto a Edward, no le costara mucho saber por lo que siente hacia Harry, ademas mas adelante apareceran mas personajes del mundo magico y uno en especial se quedara con "?", perdon que no te lo diga, pero es que es sorpresa

**DEJEN REVIEW  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Relleno

_"Una advertencia, deja que consuma toda la sangre de animal que pueda, por que si toma la de humanos, podria morir, solo dile que la sangre de animal la tiene que tomar solo por dos dias y despues podra volver a su dieta de humanos, adios"- y me aleje, cuando llegue hacia donde se encontraba Draco, recibi un monton de regaños sobre lo irrezponsable que era al tardarme tanto y bla, bla, bla._

Cuando tocaron para entrar a clases, me senti totalmente perdido, ya que no sabia en donde quedaba el aula al que tenia que ir, fui hacia donde se suponia que debia ser el lugar en donde uno recibe sus horarios, no como en Howarts, que te lo daba el jefe (a) de tu casa cuando te llamaban para algo importante, ya delante de la señora (o señorita?)la llame y al verme se quedo quieta como una estatua, alze una ceja a modo de interrogacion y eso parecio devolverla a la realidad.

"Mhm, perdon, es solo que nunca antes habia visto a alguien famoso venir a esta escuela y dime Harry"- dijo mi nombre con adoracion- "En que te puedo ayudar?"

"Quiero mi horario y si podria ser tan amable, mostrarme en donde quedan "nuestras" respectivas aulas"- dije "nuestras" ya que la señora (ya no es señorita, por el anillo que llevaba en su dedo anular) no hbia visto a Draco

"-.-"- todo de que recibimos de nuevo fue silencio y al instante, vimos como la señora sacaba su celular y comenzaba a sacarnos fotos (gotita el estilo anime)- "Perdon, es que me emocione tanto que no lo pude resistir, es que ustedes dos son sumamente guapos, practicamente los cantantes mas codiciados y deseados por la mujeres"- hablo como una completa fans

"Mire "señora"- empezo a hablar Draco, asi que nada bueno podria esperarse de eso- "Solo denos nuestros horario y dejenos en paz, una ultima cosa, no publique esas fotos por que sino -"- pero lo calle tapandole la boca, ya que sabia lo que diria "por que sino sera asesinada cruelmente", asi que era mejor prevenir

"Disculpe, es que ha tenido un mal dia otra vez"- le dije

"_**Lo siento,"He tenido un mal dia otra vez"**_, esa frase sale en una de sus canciones, cierto?"

"Si, fue creada por los dias dificiles que hemos tenido que pasar en nuestra carrera"-_"Aunque no hayamos sido precisamente nosotros quien la hemos creado"_

"Debe haber sido muy dificil llegar a ser famosos, ademas de que nunca hablan de su vida"- murmuro ella, pero claro, siendo oida por mis perfectos oidos vampiricos

"Que dijo?"- le pregunte de todos modos

"Oh, nada, estaba hablando conmigo misma, perdon, aqui estan sus horarios, siganme, los llevare a su aula"- dijo mientras salia de la pequeña sala

Conecte mi mente con la de Draco

_"Quieres calmarte un poco?, estuviste a punto de amenazar a la pobre señora"_

_"Pff, si pobre, nosotros somos lospobres por tener que soportar halago de una señora que esta casada y probablemente con hijos"_

_"De todos modos, si no te calmas, te lanzare un imperius y te hare hacer cosas vergonzosas"_

_"Como si te tuviera miedo "Potty""_

_"No me digas Potty, Dray"_

_"Y tu no me digas Dray"_

_"Dray"_

_"Potty"_

_"Dray"_

_"Potty"_

"Perdon"- oimos de repente la voz de la señora, mirandonos con cara de quien ha visto un fantasma y era de esperar pues estabamos parados en medio del pasillo, practicamente con nuestras frentes pegada

"Lo sentimos, es solo que a veces hacemos esto para relajarnos"- invente lo mas rapido que pude, alejandome de Draco

"Que manera mas rara de relajarse"- la oi murmura bajamente, pero nuevamente la oi, por lo que me rei isimuladamente, recibiendo una mirada interrogante de Draco, yo solo movi la mano, quitandole importancia

* * *

Demasiado corto? si... bueno, no sabia que mas escribir

**VERODELPARDO:** no deje que Harry matara a Victoria por que le sera de ayuda y aliada en el futuro con el innombrable

**DEJEN REVIEW y gracia a todos aquellos que han agregado una de mis historia a sus favoritos**


	10. Chapter 10: Presentaciones

Despues de ese comentario por la señora Cope, el resto del camino fue silencioso y eso era algo que el azabache agradecia enormemente, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron, por lo que estuvo a punto de chocar con la señora Cope, si no fuera por el rubio que lo detuvo por el brazo, claro que eso paso desapercibido para la señora que estaba haciendole señas al profesor para que saliera, este le dio unas instrucciones a sus alumnos de lo que debian hacer y salio.

"Se puede saber cual es el problema Cope?"- le dijo este en tono neutral, algo que al oji-verde le acordo a su ex-profesor de pociones, el mismo pelo negro, la misma estatura, solo que su color de ojos eran azules y no negros

"Si, perdon por interrumpir su clase, es solo que ellos son los nuevos alumnos"- le dijo esta extremadamente nerviosa y no era de menos, este hombre era igual de intimidador que Snape, pero Harry ya estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado de esa manera, aunque su profesor cambio su actitud hacia el cuando lo fueron a rescatar de las garras de sus Tios, aunque no lo demostrara en frente de todos

"Esta bien, pasen por aqui"- pude notar un deje de emocion en su vos, pero debio se mi imaginacion

"Este profesor es un poco raro chicos, se emociona cuando llega alguien nuevo"- les murmuro por lo bajo la señora, a lo que ellos asintieron

"Bueno alumnos, presten atencion, hoy vamos a darles la bienvenida a dos nuevos compañeros, por favor si son tan amables de pasar y presentarse"- nos dijo el profesor, que por cierto, todavia no sabian como se llamaba, asintieron y entraron, por un momento la clase entera se quedo callada, pero luego de la sorpresa vinieron los murmullos- "CALLADOS"- grito el profesor, a lo que todos guardarond silencio- "Ahora si, hagan el favor de presentarse"- los dos asintieron y el primero en hablar fue Draco

"Hola, me llamo Draco Malfoy, tengo 17 años, naci el 5 de junio de 1993 (en este fic estan en el año 2010), intereses: Leer, cantar, bailar, salir de viaje y especialmente los hombres, asi que a las que les gusto, ni se les ocurra acercase a mi"- todos en el aula se quedaron callados ante la sinceridad del rubio, Harry para aliviar la tension paso adelante y se presento

"Hola, mi nombre es Harry potter, tengo 18 años, naci el 13 de julio de 1992, mis intereses: Leer, cantar, la musica, salir a bailar, me gusta practicar paracaidismo y soy Bisexual"- al igual que antes todos se quedaron callados

"Eh, bien, por favos vayan a sus asientos"- les respondio el profesor ligeramente sorprendido, le señalo sus asientos, los cuales estaban detras de Bella y Edward, Draco al verlo, agarro posesivamente a Harry de la cintura, este no alego, ya que le incomodaban un poco las miradas de algunos chicos que lo veian casi con hambre, fueron hacia donde se encontraban sus asientos, sacaron sus cosas y se pusieron al corriente de la clase, cuando terminaron, la chica de adelante se dio la vuelta y les hablo

"Hola, me llamo Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella y el es mi novio Edward Cullen"- dijo señalando a Edward, el cual miraba disimuladamente de reojo a Harry, claro que este ni cuenta se daba

"Hola, yo soy Harry Potter y el es mi amigo Draco Malfoy"- se presento el azabache

"No soy su amigo, soy su novio"- le contradijo el rubio, quien no soportaba mas que ese estupido chupasangre mirara a Harry

"Se nota, hacen buena pareja, pero tengo curiosidad, ustedes no son los cantantes principales de la banda "Death Star"?"- le pregunto Bella, quien ya lo sabia, pero igual queria saberlo

"Si, eramos los cantantes principales"- respondio el azbache, ya que su amigo-novio estaba de mal humor

"Si, por que se separaron?"

"Por asuntos personales"- le respondio de manera tajante al rubio, dando por terminado ese tema

"Y bien Harry, el otro dia escuche en la television que probablemente cantarias tu solo, es verdad?"- le pregunto Bella, captando la atencion de Draco, quien miro a Harry

"Si, tengo planeado empezar desde cero, no por que sea una estrella tengo que aprovecharme de eso"

"Tienes razón, el hermano de Edward conoce un lugar en donde hacen presentaciones, deberias ir a intentar"

"Que dia?"

"Practicamente todas las noches, pero no sera muy pronto?, digo, hace poco que dejaste una banda muy famosa y no creo que necesites dinero"

"No, es solo que extraño cantar, ademas ya he creado nuevas canciones"

"En serio?"- le pregunto el rubio, quien no tenia ni idea

"Si, y dime Bella, le podrias decir al hermano de Edward si podria llevarme a ese lugar?"

"Claro, yo tambien tengo ganas de ir"- dijo esta esperando alguna reaccion por parte de su novio, quien no habia hablado desde que empezo la conversacion- "Que dices Edward?"

"Claro, estaria encantado de acompañarte"

"Perfecto, cuando toquen le preguntare a Emmett si puede llevarte, aunque no creo que se niege"- despues siguieron hablando de varios temas mas, claro que toda la clase escucho la conversacion de que Harry queria cantar, por lo que decidieron ir a verlo

* * *

Aqui otro cap, en el proximo Harry por fin podra cantar, admas de que se encontrara con alguien a quien no tenia deseos de volver a ver

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	11. Chapter 11: Encuentro y Cancion

En cierta casa estaba todo desordenado, siendo mas precisos, en cierta habitacion ya que su hbitante no sabia que ropa ponerse para ir a su presentacion, en la tarde lo habia llamado Bella.

**FLASHBACK**

Estaba en la cocina preparando el almuerzo cuando sono el telefono, dejo todo prendido y agarro al auricular.

"Hola?"

"Ah, hola Harry, soy yo, Bella, quiero decirte que Emmett, el hermano de Edward, me dijo que estaria encantado de llevarte con el, ademas de que Alice estaba contenta y se puso como loca buscandonos ropa, asi que preparate para la noche, te pasaremos a buscar a las doce en punto, no te demores y hasta la noche"- colgo y el azabache se quedo con el telefono en la ojera, al poco rato reacciono y se puso a dar saltitos por toda la casa, eso hasta que sintio un olor a quemado, corrio rapidamente a la cocina y se vio que toda la comida se estaba quemando

**FLASHBACK**

Llego Draco y escucho ruidos en el segundo piso, agarro su varita, por si acaso, de los Muggles se podia esperar cualquier cosa, subio de a poco, busco de donde provenia el ruido y se encamino hacia la pieza de Harry, abrio la pieza esperando encontrar a un hombre con un pasa montañas, llevando un arma y buscando algo de valor, pero lo unico que vio fue una polera chocar contra su cara, se tambaleo hacia atras, se quito la polera y la tiro al piso, dio cuatro sancadas y ya estaba anfrente del problematico Gryffindor, lo agarro de la mano y lo tiro bruscamente hacia atras, haciendo que este se cayera.

"Se puede saber que estas haciendo?"- le pregunto el rubio sumamente enojado

"Buacando algo que ponerme, esta tarde me llamo Bella para decirme que me pasarian a buscar a las doce y ya son"- levanto su mano y vio su reloj- "Ya son las once y media, maldita sea, Draco, estupida serpiente, ayudame a encontrar algo que ponerme, no quieres que vaya con esta ropa"- le dijo al mismo tiempo que se señalaba, ciertamente no era algo como para presentarse a cantar,su polera era de color plomo, sus mangas estaban rasgadas con unas tijeras, pero aun asi le daban un estilo cool, llevaba unos jeans rasgados en las rodillas y etaban gastados

"Para mi te ves b-"- pero fue callado por Harry, quien le tiro la polera que se habia sacado y sus jeans, quedando solo en Bóxers, el rubio iba a gritarle si no fuera por la sorpresa que se llevo al ver al azabache en ropa interior, agachandose para recoger alguna prenda, dejando su trasero expuesto a la vista de Draco, este salio de su aturdimiento al ver como Harry agarraba un pantalon de color blanco y una polera negra, junto con una chaqueta negra de cuero, se puso apresuradamente la ropa, busco unos zapatos, se los puso, al poco rato ya estaba listo, se fue hacia el baño, se hecho gel para asi domar su pelo que estaba peor que nunca, se lavo la cara, se seco y se fue de nuevo hacia su habitacion, en donde se encontraba todavia el rubio, con un movimiento de su varita todas las prendas fueron hacia su lugar, se acerco a un estante en donde habian unos 5 frasquitos, pesco uno de color azul se lo rocio y lo dejo en su lugar, se dio la vuelta y vio que Draco todavia seguia alli.

"Que esperas para ir a cambiarte, a este paso cuando lleguen a buscarnos sera el dia del apocalipsis"- decia mientras empujaba a su amigo hacia su habitacion, lo tiro dentro y cerro la puerta

Al poco rato bajo Draco vestido con una polera blanca, pantalones de color negro y una chaqueta de color blanca con bordes plateados, era casi la misma vestmenta que llevaba Harry, solo que al reves, se sentaron y como quince segundos despues tocaron la puerta, el primero en llegar fue Harry, puesto que este era mas veloz con eso de ser vampiro, en frente de el estaba Bella, quien llevaba un vestido de color negro, un collar en forma de corazon, zapatos negros y su pelo caia en cascadas por sus hombros, a su lado habia una joven mas baja que Bella, de piel blanca, pelo de color cafe oscuro disparado hacia todas partes, de estatura baja y sus ojos eran de dolor dorado, llevaba un vestido de color azul, en su cintura un liston de color negro, contrastando con su vestido, unos zapatos de color azul, ya se estaba abrumanco con tanto azul y negro.

"Alice el es Harry, Harry el es Alice"

"Mucho gus-"- pero se vio imposibilitado de hablar por que la tal Alice se le habia lanzado encima, causando que se tambaleara hacia atras

"Me alegra conocerte, soy tu fan Nº1, he escuchado todos tus CD`S y te digo que tienes una voz preciosa, tu y tu compañero"- lo decia tan rapido que estaba mareando a Harry

"Eh, Alice, nos harias el favor de soltar a Harry, todavia tus hermanos se tienen que presentar"- le dijo Bella con una gotita en su cabeza (estilo anime)

"Por supuesto"- se separo del azabache, pero no dejaba de mirarlo

"Hola, yo soy Emmett, mucho gusto"- se presento un hombre del tamaño de un oso, musculoso, de piel blanca, pelo negro, ojos de color dorado, llevaba una polera blanca manga corta que se ajustaba a su cuerpo (como esa que traia puesta en Crepusculo), unos jeans de color negro, llevaba zapatillas y un collar

"Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter"- hablo el azabache

"Yo soy Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jaspre y novia de este que ves aqui"- se presento una mujer rubia señalando a Emmett, piel blanca, alta, ojos de color dorado, llevaba una polera negra escotada, unos jeans que se le ajustaban a sus piernas, una chaqueta de color plomo, botas de color cafe y llevaba su pelo en una coleta dejando unos mechones sueltos que llevaba a cada lado de su cara

"Yo soy Jasper Hale, hermano de Rose y novio de Alice"- dijo al momento que agarraba posesivamente a Alice de la cintura, su color de pelo era rubio, piel blanca, alto, ojos de color dorado, traia puesta una camisa blanca a rayas, una chaqueta de color...negro (se nota mucho que me gusta ese color? O.O!), pantalones de color blanco y unos zapatos de color cafe

"Mucho gusto, soy Harry"

"No es necesario que digas tu nombre todo el tiempo, idiota"- se escucho la voz del rubio

"Seria descortes de mi parte no presentame como es debido, no Malfoy?"- le respondio el oji-verde, sabiendo que el apellido del rubio era su debilidad

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Draco Malfoy"- se presento cortesmente Draco

"Yo soy Emmett Cullen, novio de Rose y hermano de estos tres "

"Yo Rosalie Hole, hermana de Jasper, asi como tambien de Alice y Edward y novia de Emmett"

"Soy Jasper Hale, hermano de Rose y novio de Alice, tambien hermano de Emmett y Edward"

"Yo soy Alice, hermana de Emmett, Rose, Edward y novia de Jasper"

"Pero ustedes no viven juntos?"- pregunto Draco, dejando caer su mascara sin emociones

"Si, pero Carlisle Cullen, nuestro padre y su esposa Esme Cullen, nos adoptaron"- le explico Alice- "Pero Edward todavia no se ha presentado"

"Ellos ya lo conocen Alice"- le dijo Bella

"Esta bien, pues que estamos esperando, vamos"- decia Alice al mismo tiempo que se subia apresuradamente a su auto, con Jasper al volante, Edward y Bella se subieron al Volvo de este, mientras que Rosalie, Emmett, Harry y Draco, se subian el Jeep del oso (Emmett), Harry alego de que se queria ir atras y Draco le dijo que se metiera dentro del auto, al final Harry salio ganador y se fueron atras, para gracias de todos, menos de Edward, que se moria de los celos por ver a Harry y a Draco tan juntos, partieron y en 20 minutos ya habia llegado, se bajaron de sus autos y entraron, el Pub era grande, tenia muchas mesas, luces de distintos colores, una barra llena de tragos, gente bailando, Emmett los llevo con un joven de piel blanca, pelirrojo, ojos azules, alto, musculoso

"Perdone, nos podria llevar con Louis"

"Pero hombre, si estas hablando con el mismo, dime en que te puedo ayudar?"- le respondio el pelirrojo

"Si, pues vera, aqui mi amigo Harry quiere saber si podria cantar"- dijo señalando al oji-verde que en ese momento estaba mirando a un joven que pasaba frente a el y no era de menos, el color del pelo del muchacho era de un color marron, piel bronceada, alto, ni muy musculoso ni muy flaco, llevaba una polera negra de malla, dejando ver su pecho, pantalones de cuero negro que se le ajutaban a sus piernas e iba caminando moviendo sus caderas de un modo que le quito al aliento a Harry

"Por supuesto, no habra problema, ahora mismo le avisare a los que tocan y digame, que cancion tocara"- le pregunto el joven

"Espere, dejeme preguntarle"- se acerco a Harry, el cuel seguia mirando a aquel muchaco, que ahora estaba bailando senualmente- "Hey, Harry dice Louis que cancion cantaras"- al no ver que el zabache lo pescaba, lo sacudio fuertemente, este al sentir las manos frias, pero calidas en su piel, ya que el tenia la misma temperatura, desconecto su mirada del joven, sin ver como este paraba de bailar al ver que no tenia la atencion del oji-verde

"Que decias Emmett?"- pregunto, un poco extrañado de que aquel joven lo tuviera tan cautivado al punto de no apartar sus ojos de el

"Que dice Louis que cancion cantaras?"

"Una que cree hace poco, aunque no creo que alguien sepa como tocarla, me puedes decir donde esta ese tal Louis?"

"Justo atras de ti"- decie Emmett señalando al señor que efectivamente estaba atras de Harry, este se dio la vuelta y se sorprendio al ver que quien estaba frente a el no era nada mas ni nada menos que su ex-amigo Ron Weasley, este al verlo se sorprendio, pero se repuso en seguida mostrando su falsa cara de amabilidad+

"Emmett, si quieres puedes ir con Rose, yo hablare con "Louis" "- dijo sarcasticamente el oji-verde

"Si tu no tienes problema"- respondio el gigante y se fue a ver a su Osita

"Bien, no espere encontrarte aqui, sera mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas privado, si no te molesta claro"

"Claro que no Harry, es un gusto volver a verte"- le respondio el pelirrojo, claro que no pensaba lo mismo, mientras iban caminando hacia una puerta

"A mi tambien me da gusto verte, ha pasado ya un año desde ese incidente, no?"- le dijo Harry, haciendo que Ron se enojara

"Se que fue tu culpa que a Mione no la dejaran entrar a La orden del Fénix"- le dijo este, tratando de controlarse

"Sabes que no fue asi, pero dejemonos de tonterias, dime, puedo o no puedo cantar aqui?"

"Si, no importa lo ue haya pasado en el pasado, despues de todo somos "amigos" "- le decia el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que se iba acercando a Harry- "Y por tantos años que no nos hemos visto, quiero recordar una cosa"- ya estaba cerca de los labios del azabache

"Que cosa?"- pregunto este, sabiendo lo qe iba a pasar

"Esto"- y sin mas atrapo los labios de Harry apasionadamente, al momento que le sacaba la ropa, lo acorralo contra un escritorio que habia ahi, haciendo que se tropesaran quedando Harry bajo Ron, lo dejo desnudo en cosa de segundos, fue bajando hasta llegar al ya erecto miembro del muchacho, lo tomo entre sus manos, sacandole un gemido al oji-verde, lo lamio desde labase hasta la punta, agarro los testiculos de esteb con su boca, lamiendolos y succionandolos, volviendo loco a Harry

"P-por favor, quiero tenerte dentro de mi"- dijo el azabache y solo eso basto para que Ron

Lo diera vuelta, quedando con su entrada expuesta al excitado pelirrojo, este se bajo los pantalones junto sus Boxers, tomo su miembro y lo dirgio a la entrada de Harry, metio primero la punta, pero como el azabache no aguantaba mas, lo empujo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, se pocisiono encima de este haciendo que el miembro de Ron entrara de una en su estrecha entrada, gimieron, pero por distintas razones, Harry por el dolor que sentia, ya que hace tiempo que nada entraba en el y Ron por la exquisita estrechez del otro, el dolor se disipo y el oji-verde se empezo a mover arriba y abajo, siendo impulsado por las manos del pelirrojo, se corrio en el vientre de ambos, el otro, al sentir como las paredes del otro lo oprimian, se corrio fuertemente, Harry saco el miembro de este y se recosto tratando de tranquilizar su respiracion, uso un hechizo para limpiarlos, al recuperar por fin la respiracion, se levanto, cogio sus cosas, se vistio, lo mismo hizo su "amigo", ya vestidos se decidieron a hablar.

"Como nadie sabe el ritmo de mi nueva cancion, quiero pedirte permiso para lanzarles un _imperius_"- dijo el oji-verde

"Por mi no hay problema, ademas ya eres mayor de edad"- le respondio el pelirrojo encogiendose de hombros

"Perfecto"

Despues salieron y Ron lo llevo con los que tocaban los instrumentos, como estos sabian quien era Harry Potter, el cantante no el salvador del mundo mágico, confiaron en el, el azabache les lanzo el hechizo _imperius_ e hizo que el pelirrojo los presentara

_"Presten atencion, esta noche tendremos musica en vivo, con ustedes Harry Potter"_- al escucharlo, todo el publico estallo en aplausos y silbidos

Decidido, el oji-verde subio hacia el escenario junto con los otros que actuaban normal, pero en realidad no sabian que pasaba, Harry, por la mente les instruyo que instrumento debian agarrar, uno en la bateria, tres en la guitarra y Harry en el microfono

"_Bueno, primero que nada, les quiero decir que es un gusto para mi estar aqui, se que a no todo el mundo le gusto que me separara de la banda"_- oyo como todos negaban con la cabeza- "_Pero les digo que fue por asuntos personales y si no les molesta, cantare una cancion que hace poco creer"_- todos respondieron que "No nos molesta, canta"- "_Bien, aqui va, se llama "Colors of the Heart_", _espero que les guste"_

**_ "Ese dia mi corazon se desplomo silenciosamente  
Incluso destrozado, llorando, la memoria no se puede borrar  
La oscuridad circula en el interior de mis ojos  
Se oculta a la mañana y el color se hace invisible  
_**  
Todos al escuchar cantar a Harry comenzaron a saltar y algunos a bailar, incluso Alice, Emmett y Rosalie hicieron lo mismo, solo Jasper, Edward y Draco se mantenian quietos, este ultimo  
por que sabia lo que significaba la cancion de Harry, el abandono de la mujer a la que mas amo, lo que le paso con sus tios.

**_Buscaba el dia que pudiera comprenderlos  
Ahora viviendo solo para perder  
Incluso si ya tengo una soledad que es inutil  
Se sienten las luces... Iluminando la luz_**

**_"Y continuan los sentimientos de deseo que algun dia se iluminen"  
La persona que continua viviendo en el corazon que tu enseñas  
Colores que nacen de toda necesidad  
Porque puedo pintar el mañana con mi mano otra vez_**

**_Estoy acostumbrado a perderlo todo demasiado pronto  
Aunque obtuve algo, mis dedos lo dejaron caer  
Las palabras que querias oir antes que las lagrimas se marchitaran  
Para salvar a alguien...Es todo tu destino,  
tu haras eso  
_**Al oir esa parte Draco supo que cantaba sus sentimientos, el perder a Sirius, sus amigos quelo traicionaron, todas sus penas, practicamente cantaba su vida entera.****

**_"Si la luz se hace mas fuerte, la oscuridad se hara mas profunda"  
Incluso si lo persives, no hay nada que me asuste  
Colores que nacen eternamente al final del corazon  
Abro mis ojos y me miras fijamente_**

**_Respiracion de la pena  
indican el color que busqué  
Silenciosamente..._**

**_"Y continuan los sentimientos de deseo que algun dia se iluminen"  
La persona que continua viviendo en el corazo que tu enseñas  
Colores que nacen de toda necesidad  
Ilumina una vez mas, con la yema del dedo_**

**_Solo dibujando... Solo dibujando  
Colores en la luz y oscuridad  
Y tomandolo... Y tomandolo  
Colores en la luz y oscuridad_**

**_El suave color que no llegara  
Porque todo se puede hacer otra vez  
Pintando con esta mano"  
_**Sentia algo en el pecho, dolor, la cancion expresaba dolor, tristeza, resignacion y sentimientos que se apagaron hace tiempo, el no podia hacer nada para que Harry se quitara la idea de aliarse con Voldemort, cuando el estuvo asi, fue Harry junto a Sirius que lo sacaron de esa oscuridad, pero su padrino ya no esta y Harry ha cambiado desde su muerte, se habia vuelto mas frio, en parte por la traicion de esa perra, pero esperaba que pronto pudiera haber alguien que lo ayudara a recuperar al Harry de antes.

* * *

Que les parecio, por cierto la cancion se llama **Colors of the heart **es de **UVERworld, **espero que les haya gustado el cap, ya voy por el once, es primera vez que me entusiasmo tanto  
escribiendo, gracias a todos nuevamente pos sus Review y que agregaran mi historia a sus favoritos, este es el cap mas largo del Fic

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	12. Chapter 12: Penas

Al terminar la cancion todos le pidieron otra.

"Bien, quiero decir que esta cancion va dedicada a alguien a quien quise mucho"- Draco supo de inmediato que se trataba de esa perra, cuanto la odiaba por hacerle eo a Harry y justo despues de que muriera su tio.

**"Dame una razón**  
**de por que me siento tan triste.**  
**Cada vez que cierro mis ojos todo lo que veo es a ti.**  
**Dame una razón**  
**de por que no puedo sentir mi corazón,**  
**Cada vez que te vas de mi lado, yo solo me aparto**  
**Y cuando tu estas bien dormida**  
**Yo me pregunto, a donde te iras**  
**Podrías decírmelo, yo quiero saberlo.**

**Por que te extraño**  
**Y es todo lo que quisiera decir,**  
**Supongo que te extraño, hermosa mujer**  
**Esas dos palabra lo dicen todo**  
**Tu sabes que te extraño,**  
**Y pienso en ti, cuando te vas**  
**Supongo que te extraño,**  
**y estoy en lo cierto**  
**Yo no pretendo continuar.**

**Dame una razón de por que no puedo concentrarme**  
**El mundo esta de cabeza**  
**Gira y gira, ahora**  
**Dame una razón, que ahora pueda entender**  
**Sobre la belleza y sencillez de todo lo que me rodea.**  
**Tu esparces magia por donde quiera que vas**  
**Donde quiera que valla, yo se que tu siempre estarás allí**  
**Esto suena ridículo, pero cuando tu dejas el cuarto**  
**hay una parte de mi que solo quisiere seguirte**

**Por que te extraño**  
**Y es todo lo que quisiera decir,**  
**Supongo que te extraño, hermosa mujer,**  
**Esas dos palabra lo dicen todo**  
**Tu sabes que te extraño**  
**Y pienso en ti cuando te vas**  
**Supongo que te extraño, y estoy en lo cierto**  
**Yo no pretendo continuar.**

**Es como una vida difícil, que he llevado últimamente**  
**solo he sobrevivido**  
**Quiero que sepas que en un mundo donde la sinceridad no tiene sentido**  
**Tu llenas mi mundo con mucha esperanza.**

**Por que te extraño**  
**Y es todo lo que quisiera decir**  
**Supongo que te extraño, hermosa mujer**  
**Esas dos palabra lo dicen todo**  
**Tu sabes que te extraño**  
**Y pienso en ti cuando te vas**  
**Supongo que te extraño,**  
**y estoy en lo cierto**  
**Yo no pretendo continuar**

**Tu sabes que te extraño**  
**Y es todo lo que quisiera decir**  
**Supongo que te extraño, hermosa mujer**  
**Esas dos palabra lo dicen todo**

**Tu sabes que te extraño**  
**Y es todo lo que quisiera decir**  
**Se que esto suena comun**  
**Pero creo que estoy enamorado de ti**

**Tu sabes que te extraño**  
**Y es todo lo que quisiero decir**  
**Supongo que te extraño,hermosa mujer**  
**y estoy en lo cierto**  
**Yo no pretendo continuar**

**Solo te extraño**  
**Si, es verdad**  
**Te extraño cariño**  
**Y cuando te alejas del cuarto**  
**Se que te estraño**  
**Tu me haces pedirte mas**  
**Solo te extraño**  
**Si, es verdad**  
**Yo te extraño cariño**

**Yo te extraño cariño"**

La gente se quedo callada al darse cuenta que a Harry le corrian lagrimas, este se las seco y se fue, asi que Draco subio al escenario, a lo que todos se emocionaron.

"Bien, quiero decirles que Harry ha pasado por momentos dificiles, rompio con su pareja hace tiempo y todavi sige mal, espero que entiendan"- se bajo y se fue a ver a Harry, quien no paraba de llorar, haciendo lo que siempre hacia que se ponia asi, lo abrazo.

"P-por que Draco?, por que n-n-nunca he podido ser feliz? y tu lo sabes mas que nadie, por eso cambie, para que nadie mas me hiriera ni me engañara, pero despues de tantos años, igual sigo sufriendo por el pasado y mas encima me encuentro con Ron"- decia el azabache aferrandose mas a Draco

"Con Ron? esa comadreja esta aqui?"- le pregunto el rubio sumamente enfadado

"S-si"- conecto su mente con la de Draco- "_Me acoste con el... de nuevo"_

_"Que hiciste que? acaso estas loco Harry?"_

_"E-es que yo..."_

_"Mira, te apoye cuando me contaste que qerias vengarte de la comadreja y la sangresucia, hiciste que no permitieran que Granger entrara a la orden del fenix, semanas despues te acostaste con su novio, en este caso Ron y ahora vienes y me dices que te acostaste con el? de nuevo?"_

_"No lo pude evitar, el todavia siente rencor hacia mi por haber hecho que a Granger no le permitieran formar parte de la orden y si no me acostaba con el, no me hubiera permitido cantar"_

_"Quieres decir que fuiste su puta"_

_"Si, fui su puta, dime cuando no lo he sido"_

_"Harry, sabes que nunca lo has sido y si cambiaste fue por que la perra de-"_

_"Que ni se te ocurra nombrarla, sabes que no quiero volver a recordarla"_

_"Por mas que quieras todavia no puedes sacarla ni de tu mente, ni de tu corazon y que te acuestes con mas personas no significa que las ames"_

_"Tienes razon, han pasado dos años desde que me entere de lo que me hizo y aun asi no puedo odiarla"_

_"Es por eso que tienes que aceptarme"_

_"Draco"- _desconecto su mente on la de Draco y esbozo una sonrisa, pero no de esas falsas, sino de esas verdaderas

"Vamos Harry, cantemos una vieja"- le propuso el rubio

"A mi no me gustan las viejas, me gustan las nuevas"

"Jajajaja, ya, mejor cantemos una de las tuyas"- dijo este emocionado

"Pero si tu no te las sabes"- le dijo este

"Escribemela y la leo"- insistio el rubio

"Esta bien"- acepto el azabache escribiendole la letra, Draco lo leyo tres veces

"Ya esta"

"Tab rapido?"

"Obvio, acaso no recuerdas quien soy?"- le respondio este con una sonrisa torcida

"Pues, que estamos esperando? a cantar"- subieron y la gente empezo a chocar sus manos

"_**Bueno, perdon por hacerlos esperar, veran, yo pase por momentos muy dificiles durante mi infancia, mis padres murieron cuando cumpli un año y el rompimiento con mi novia me dejo muy afectado, la cancion de hace poco fue dirigida a ella"**_- todos se quedaron en silencio, ya que muchos habian roto recientemente con sus novias- "**_Asi que si tienen a alguien que amen mucho, no lo dejen ir"_**

_**"Son mis labios in besables? Son mis ojos in mirables?  
Es mi piel intocable? Soy in amable?**_

_**Cínico, harto, desconfiado, decepcionado, desilusionado, usado  
si podira regresar mi sudor, mis lagrimas, mi sexo, mi  
alegría lo haría  
Mi tiempo, mi amor, mi esfuerzo, pasión, dedicación  
En caso de una identificacion equivocada, te di todas estas cosas  
Sueno enojado, amargado, triste, encaprichado , es la verdad  
denegación, enfadadado, regateado, depresion, son algunas  
etapas de aceptación  
Esto realmente terminó  
Esto es muy complicado, soy un estupido por haber creido en ti**_

_**Me hiciste sentir como si mi padre nunca me hubiera amado  
Me hiciste sentir como si el acto de amar estuviera vació  
Soy inamable? Es mi piel intocable?  
Yo te recuerdo una parte de ti que no te gusta?**_

_**Te hice regresar, te sustuve, te dije que eras suficientemente  
buena  
Eso nunca fue correspondido, tu guardaste cariño y tu misma  
te separaste  
Tu alimentaste tu amor hacia mi como migajas a las palomas  
en el parque  
Aveces pienso que te agradaba verme rogarte como un perro  
Estaba enamorado y tu eras rey. Te di mi todo  
porque aveces tu me mostrabas pistas de mi, sin ti  
Solo por un momento romanticé la idea.  
Yo podría llevarme lejos el tormento, Yo podría amarte como  
nadie lo hizo**_

_**Me hiciste sentir como si mi padre nunca me hubiera amado  
Me hiciste sentir como si el acto de amar estuviera vació  
Soy inamable?  
Es mi piel intocable?  
Yo te recuerdo una parte de ti que no te gusta?  
Me hiciste sentir como si mi madre me hubiera abandonado  
Me hiciste sentir como si el acto de amar estuviera vació  
Soy inamable?  
Es mi corazón irrompible?  
Yo te recuerdo una parte de ti que no te gusta?**_

_**Son mis labios inbesables?  
son mis ojos inmirables?  
Es mi sexo incapaz?  
Son mis palabras in escuchables?  
son mis manos intocables?  
Soy indeseable?  
soy in amable?  
Me hiciste sentir como si mi padre nunca me hubiera amado  
Me hiciste sentir como si el acto de amar estuviera vació  
Soy inamable?  
Es mi piel intocable?  
Yo te recuerdo una parte de ti que no te gusta?  
Me hiciste sentir como si mi madre me hubiera abandonado  
Me hiciste sentir como si el acto de amar estuviera vació  
Soy inamable?  
Es mi corazón irrompible?  
Yo te recuerdo una parte de ti que no te gusta?**_

_**Me hiciste sentir como si mi madre me hubiera abandonado  
Me hiciste sentir como si el acto de amar estuviera vació  
Soy inamable?  
Es mi corazón irrompible?  
Yo te recuerdo una parte de ti que tu desprecias?**_

_**Me hiciste sentir como si mi padre nunca me hubiera amado  
Me hiciste sentir como si mi madre me hubiese abandonado  
Me hiciste sentir como si mi padre nunca me hubiera amado  
Me hiciste sentir como si mi madre me hubiese abandonado"**_

Terminaron de cantar y la gente le seguia pidiendo que cantaran, asi siguieron hasta las dos de la noche, Draco y Harry ya no aguantaban mas, en ningun momento  
pudieron parar a descansar y al momento de sentarse en el Jeep, se quedaron dormidos, asi tambien paso con Bella, pero Edward estaba muy ocupado mirando  
dormir a Harry desde su auto como para darse cuenta.

* * *

Bueno espero que les haya gustado

La primera cancion se llama: I miss you de Darren Hayes y la ultima se llama Unlovable, del mismo cantante (Darren Hayes)

Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap

**DEJEN REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13: Confusión

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los dos magos, estos todavía estaban dormidos.

"Em, los despertamos?"- pregunto Alice a todos los presentes, a lo cual estos negaron -"O podemos llevarlos hacia su habitación"- todos asintieron, Emmett alzo a Draco y cuando Jasper iba hacerlo con Harry, Edward se lo impidió.

"Yo lo llevare"- sin esperar respuesta alguna, paso su brazo bajo la cabeza de Harry y la otra la puso debajo de sus piernas (al estilo princesa), Jasper se desconcertó al sentir las emociones de este, ya que cuando Edward estaba con Bella no tenia las mismas emociones, tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto cuando Alice lo abrazo.

"Que pasa Jasper?"- pregunto esta un poco ofendida

"Nada, solo estaba pensando"- esta lo miro un poco extrañada, pero en seguida se encogió de hombros

Pasaron dos minutos y Emmett y Edward estaban de vuelta, aunque este ultimo un poco fastidiado, nadie noto su actitud, excepto el empata.

"Yo iré a dejar a Bella"- se subió a su coche y lo puso en marcha y se alejo hasta que no lo pudieron ver mas, todos hicieron lo mismo y se fueron hacia su hogar.

**POVEDWARD**

No se que me pasa con Harry, cada vez que lo veo no puedo evitar quedándome viéndolo y como canta….

Me quede fascinado con su voz, era tan melodiosa y cautivadora, por un momento quería ir y besarlo delante de todo el publico, pero la razón me decía que no lo podía hacer, por que rompería el corazón de Bella y yo no quería eso, por eso cuando vi que Jasper lo iba a sacar del auto, le dije que yo lo haría, cuando lo toque, sentí como una corriente y me quede blanco, mis pensamientos giraban entorno a ese ángel que llevaba en mis brazos, por eso camine a velocidad humana, para estar mas tiempo con el, Emmett ya había llevado al rubio a la habitación de este, asi que estaba esperando a que yo fuera a dejar a Harry, fastidiado, apure el paso, no se como pude llegar hacia la habitación de este, lo deje cuidadosamente en la cama, como si en cualquier momento se pudiera romper, lo contemple por unos segundos, guardando la imagen del azabache en mi memoria, baje y me encontré con un impaciente Emmett, salimos y me di cuenta que Bella seguía dormida en mi coche.

"Yo iré a dejar a Bella"- me subí al coche, lo puse en marcha y me aleje, maneje lo mas rápido que alcancazaba mi Volvo, cuando llegue a la casa de Bella, la tome en brazos y salte por la ventana, Charlie no sabia que Bella no estaba, la deje en la cama, la tape y la bese, pero no sentí lo mismo que las otras veces, era como si el amor que tuve por ella se esfumara, confundido, salí de la habitación, me subí al coche, tan perdido estaba en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que había aparcado el coche en la casa de Harry, me baje y fui hacia la ventana por la cual estaba la pieza de este, por suerte había un árbol, me subí en el y lo siguiente que vi, me dolió mas que cualquier cosa, en la cama de este estaba el rubio besándolo, con una de sus manos en la cintura del azabache, sentí algo caliente en mi mejilla, me sorprendí cuando toque algo húmedo y me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

Pero un vampiro no podía llorar, un gemido me volvió a la realidad y mas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos, volví la vista hacia la habitación para darme cuenta de que el gemido venia del rubio, el cual ahora estaba tumbado en la cama, con Harry encima y con su boca en el cuello de este, cuando se separo, vi una marca de colmillos en el cuello del otro y un hilito de sangre en la comisuras de los labios de Harry, el cual pareció darse cuenta, por que con su dedo, se la limpio para después lamerlo, esa fue la imagen mas sensual que había visto en mi vida y parece que mi amiguito allí abajo también pensaba lo mismo, por que al bajar la vista, vi como un bulto se hacia mas grande, gemí sin poder impedirlo, vaya error, ya que Harry pareció darse cuenta de mi presencia y ahora me estaba viendo con sus ojos de color rojo, trague pesadamente cuando lo vi encaminarse hacia la ventana, la cual abrió y en un parpadeo estaba a mi lado, se me quedo viendo y lo siguiente que paso no lo olvidaría nunca, sentí unos labios posarse sobre los míos y mi reacción fue instantánea, mis manos bajaron hacia sus nalgas y las apreté, y escuche el sonido mas exquisito, el gemido del azabache, que no se me olvidaría en eterna existencia, no se en que momento habíamos llegado hacia una habitación, por que para cuando me di cuenta, estábamos los dos desnudos y yo estaba a punto de entrar en Harry y fue cuando la realidad me pego de golpe, estaba a punto de hacerlo con un hombre y no cualquiera, uno que apenas conocía, realidad que se fue al instante cuando me vi abajo del azabache, el cual se estaba posicionado para auto penetrarse y se dejo caer sobre mi erecto miembro, proferí un sonido gutural y es que su estrechez me estaba matando, empezó a subir y a bajar, lo sujete de la cintura y lo ayude en su cabalgata, se vino sin estimulación, cubriendo mi estomago con su semen, al sentir sus paredes oprimir mi miembro, me corrí en su interior, dejo mi pene libre y se desplomo en mi pecho con la respiración agitada, pronto su respiración se normalizo y se fue haciendo cada vez mas lenta, algo raro en los vampiros, sentí mis parpados pesados y pronto caí en la inconsciencia, no sin antes taparnos.


	14. Chapter 14: Poxima visita

_Veia todo borroso, parpadee y eso parecio mejorar mi vision, mire hacia todos lados y me di cuenta de que estaba en una especie de bosque, los inmensos árboles no dejaban pasar ningun rayo de luz, causando que todo se viera tenebroso, camine un poco y supe que ese era el Bosque Prohibido, oi gritos venir desde el castillo, mi cicatriz empezo a doler y ya estaba temiendome lo peor._

_Intente correr con todas mis fuerzas, pero por mas que tratara no me movia del lugar, mis pies estaban clavados en el suelo y los gritos se iban haciendo cada vez mas fuertes...La escena comenzo a cambiar, ahora me encontraba enfrente de las puertas de Howarts cuando escuche una explosion atras de mi, me gire y vi muchos borrones negros aparecer, no tenia miedo, sino todo lo contrario, me estaba regocijando al oir los gritos de susto de los estudiantes._

_Vi que un encapuchado en general se acercaba hacia mi, cuando ya estuvo enfrente de mi, pude apreciar esos ojos rojos que por tanto tiempo me dieron miedo, que ironico, ahora no sentia miedo, ni un poco, por que sabia por que Voldemort estaba aqui y yo no era quien para interponerme en su camino._

_"Un gusto verte de nuevo, Harry"- saludo el Dark Lord con una sonrisa satisfecha_

_"Buenos dia, Tom, se ve que no has perdido tus encantos, pero no seria mejor que en vez de una ilusion, esto"- dijo señalando el castillo que estaba destruido -"se hiciera realidad?"_

_"Tienes razon, pero ahora estas muy lejos y me estoy aburriendo"_

_"Pues encuentra algo con lo que puedas pasar el tiempo, no tenias algun Hobby cuando estabas estudiando?"_

_"No se si se le pueda llamar Hobby a tener sexo con la primera persona que veas"- se burlo este_

_"De cualquier modo, por que no vienes hacia donde estoy? aunque sea un pueblo pequeño, por las noches puedes salir a algun bar"_

_"Suena interesante"- despues de pènsarselo un poco acepto -"Esta bien, dentro de dos dias estare ahi, como dijiste que se llamaba?"_

_"No te lo he dicho, Forks, asi se llama, seria mejor si vinieras en avion, asi yo voy a buscarte, solo hay un inconveniente"_

_"Cual?"_

_"Tus ojos, no puedes estar con ese color"_

_"Y por que no?"- pregunto este un poco ofendido (N/A: quien lo viera...)_

_"Por que no y si no te los cambias de color, no vienes"_

_"A mi no me das ordenes Harry, acuerdate con quien estas hablando"- lo miro friamente_

_"Claro que se con quien estoy hablando, un Ególatra es lo que eres"- trato de mantenerse serio al ver la cara de desconcierto que puso Voldy, pero no pudo aguantar mas y pronto estaba retorciendose de la risa en el suelo_

_"Maldito mocoso"- siseo este, pero no pudo evitar sonreir -"A lo que estabamos hablando, en dos dias estare ahi, asi que sera mejor que me vayas a buscar por que si no lo haces, te mandare miles de crucios y ahora si moriras"- Harry dejo de reir y lo miro seriamente_

_Se quedo viendolo, Voldemort paso de ser a ese ser con cara de serpiente, a su cuerpo de adolescente y no hay que negarlo, si que estaba bueno -"Sabes que eres muuuy sexy cuando amenazas?"- al oir esto, el otro lo miro y pronto sintio unos frios labios sobre los suyos._

_"Sera mejor que despiertes, cero que te espera un muuuy largo dia"- todo empezo a desaparecer y se vio tirado hacia arriba._

Abrio lentamente los ojos, pero tuvo que taparselos enseguida, el maldito sol estaba mas fuerte que nunca, con un movimiento de su mano, las cortinas se cerraron y pronto pudo ver mejor, todo estaba normal, no sabia por que Tom le habia dicho que le esperaba un muuuy largo dia, iba a levantarse, pero algo se lo impedia, entonces supuso que habria dormido con alguien y se habia quedado dormido, encogiendose de hombros trato de safarse del firme agarre, los humanos no tenian tanta fuerza y no soportarian su fria piel, no a menos que con quien haya tenidop sexo sea un vampiro.

Se giro y cuando poso la vista en el rostro de aquel vampiro, se quedo de piedra.


	15. Chapter 15: Actuar como si nada hubie

Aqui hay otro cap, perdon por la demora, pero el internet no me funcionaba bien y podia meterme por ratitos, pero bueno, aprovecho ahora para actualizar

* * *

Ahí a mi lado, estaba Edward Cullen, durmiendo placidamente con una sonrisa en la cara, trague pesadamente, ayer había estado sediento y Draco me había dado su sangre, pero al beberla, mi lado vampírico me controlo y después no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso.

Iba a levantarme si no fuera por el firme agarre de la mano de Edward en mi cintura, así que no me queda mas remedio que despertarlo y así poder saber cual seria su maldita reacción.

Apreté fuertemente su brazo, pero no pasó nada, ni siquiera se movió, así que con magia, levite un balde con agua hacia su cabeza, claro que antes me puse un hechizo para no mojarme yo. Lo rocíe con el y eso pareció suficiente para que saltara de la cama, cayendo al suelo, me hubiera reído si la situación no fuera tan seria.

Por un momento pareció desorientado, hasta que sus ojos se abrieron en comprensión, y se paro rápidamente, aun estaba desnudo, por lo que pude apreciar su "cosa", aun estando flácida era grande.

-Hola Edward- ¿que mas podía decirle?, además de que dentro de dos días vendría Voldemort, y no tenia tiempo como para preocuparme de otras cosas que no fuera arreglar unas cuantas piezas para mantener cómodo a ese Ególatra –Escucha, haremos como si nada hubiera pasado, tu sigues con tu vida y yo con la mía, no le diré a nadie sobre lo que paso aquí, así que puedes estar tranquilo, además que no tendré mucho tiempo y tengo cosas que hacer- me levante, sin un ápice de vergüenza de mi desnudez, después de todo no me incomodaba estar desnudo después del sexo.

Me vestí rápidamente y fui hacia mi habitación a ver como se encontraba Draco, todavía estaba dormido, así que no le podría dar las nuevas buenas, me gustaría ver la cara que pondrá cuando le diga que Lord Voldemort vendrá a quedarse un tiempo aquí.

Baje las escaleras y me metí en el baño, me lave los dientes, la cara, salí y fui hacia la cocina a preparar el desayuno de los dos, no necesito comida, pero las viejas costumbres no desaparecen fácilmente, escuche un ruido sordo en mi habitación, por lo que corrí rápidamente escaleras arriba y la escena que vi me hizo reír. En medio de la habitación se encontraba Draco, con las sabanas enredadas en sus pies, y el pelo lleno del lubricante que había encima de la pequeña mesa y que desafortunadamente cayó en el pelo de mi amigo rubio.

-No es gracioso Potter, y si no me ayudas ahora, le diré a mi padre que le diga al Señor Oscuro que venga a matarte- sonreí macabramente al escuchar las ultimas frases

-Pues déjame decirte que Voldemort llegara dentro de dos días, no se si vendrá con alguien, pero de todas formas hay que arreglar unos cuantos cuartos, obvio que el de Voldemort tiene que ser mas lujoso, ya sabes como es, además de que tiene que ser de los colores de su casa- como lo esperaba, la reacción de Draco fue inmediata, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y empezó a balbucear palabras incoherentes que ningún vampiro podría saber que decía en realidad.

-C-¿como lo sabes?- se parecía a Neville tartamudeando tanto, me pregunto si seria igual de bueno en la cama, no, no debía pensar en como de bueno seria Draco follando

-Bueno, sabes que por mi cicatriz podemos hablar cuando duermo, así que eso fue lo que hicimos, hablamos, llegamos a un acuerdo en donde lo invite a venir a quedarse un tiempo y ya-

-Pero sus ojos, los muggles no están acostumbrados en ver ese color-

-Ya le dije que en cuanto estuviera en el aeropuerto, les pusiera un glamour- ya me estaba empezando a aburrir de dar tantas explicaciones, por lo que fui a ver si Edward todavía se encontraba en la habitación y no me sorprendí nada el verlo en la misma posición de antes, solo que con ropa.

-¿Estas bien Edward?- me sitúe delante de el y de un momento a otro estaba tirado en la cama, con el encima mío, lo mire a los ojos y con la voz lo mas fríamente posible le dije –Será mejor que me sueltes, ya te dije que olvidaras lo que aquí paso, yo no le diré a nadie así que mgh- no pude seguir hablando ya que Edward me estaba besando furiosamente, no sabia a que se debía tal reacción, pero yo no iba a cometer el mismo error dos veces, así que lo empuje para quitármelo de encima y me pare rápidamente –No debiste haber hecho eso Edward, tu eres el novio de Bella, y yo no cometo los errores dos veces, así que será mejor que te vayas y cuando te hayas calmado, hablamos mas bien- sin decir nada mas, salí azotando la puerta.

* * *

Espero que hayan disfrutado el cap adiooós

¡Dejen Review!


	16. Chapter 16: Primera vez

Esta mañana, Harry le había dicho a Draco que fuera solo a la escuela, que el se quedaría ahí a arreglar las cosas para la llegada de Tom, el rubio alego, pero termino aceptando y se fue a la escuela, también le pidió que inventara algo, una excusa por su ausencia, no por nada su engreído amigo pertenecía a Slytherin.

Después de que Draco se fuera, subió a su auto y manejo directo a Seattle, en donde compro una gran cama que le irían a dejar a su casa ese mismo día (claro que tuvo que hechizar a la vendedora para que lo hiciera, como también tuvo que borrarle la memoria y lanzarle un confundus), sabanas de color verde y plateado, todo tipo de jabones con olor, sales de baño, tuvo que ir a Grimmauld Place y traer muchos libros de artes oscuras, el pasatiempo favorito de Tom era leer, compro una biblioteca, haciendo lo mismo con la vendedora, con la diferendencia de que lo llevaran mañana a su casa, viajo vía Flu al caldero chorreante, en donde todos quedaron un tanto impresionado por su visita, ya que desde que se había convertido en cantante, nunca pasaba tiempo en el mundo mágico, además de todos los rumores que corrían por ahí, diciendo que había huido con Draco Malfoy a causa de su relación a escondidas de su padre y todo tipo de cosas sin sentido, salio rápidamente de ahí y fue directo al callejón Knockturn a comprar cosas que necesitaba para su uso.

Entro a la tienda de Borgin & Burkes y se entretuvo un rato mirando los diferentes artículos, había un anillo que si te lo ponías acortaba tu tiempo de vida a 1 año, como también un cofre con esmeraldas y gemas que se abría con una gota de tu sangre, y si alguien intentaba abrirlo, recibía una fuerte descarga eléctrica que te dejaba inconsciente, le llamo la atención una báculo* que colgaba de la pared, su empuñadura era de color plata o era de plata, tenia una esfera de color azul en la punta, mas abajo era de color negro, tenia una especie de anillos, y el resto era de un color rojo.

Se sobresalto cuando alguien atrás suyo se aclaro la garganta, se dio la vuelta y vio que se trataba del Señor Borgin.

-Se podría saber que quieres de aquí- pareciera no estar contento con su presencia.

-Que sea "el-niño-que-vivió", no significa que no me interese por las artes oscuras, después de todo, Tom Ryddle es experto en ella, supongo que lo conoce, claro que ahora es llamado Lord Voldemort- Borgin no mostró temor alguno al oír ese nombre, después de todo, cuando "el que no debe ser nombrado" era mas joven, siempre venia a comprar a su tienda.

-¿Y que quieres comprar?-

-Aunque ya me haya graduado de Howarts, el ministerio de magia todavía sabe la mayoría de hechizos que hago, quiero saber si usted tiene algo que pueda hacer que los hechizos pasen desapercibido para el ministerio y no me arresten por usarlos- ahora si Borgin se mostró sorprendido, hubiera esperado otra case de petición, pero nunca esa –Además me gustaría saber sobre ese Báculo- señalo el que estaba viendo antes de ser sorprendido.

-Mm...Se llama Báculo Merlín, esta acabado en plata, su longitud total es de 160 cms, hoja de acero AISI 440 y empuñadura de Zamak. Sirve para canalizar tu magia, es muy bueno a la hora de lanzar hechizos, los hace más poderoso- estaba bien con su varita, era mas discreta.

-Bueno, volvamos a lo de antes, ¿tiene o no algo que haga que mis hechizos no sean detectados por el ministerio?-

-Si, pero te costara mucho.

-El dinero no importa- respondió rápidamente el moreno, no sabia a que hora llegarían las cosas que compro a la casa, por lo que estaba mas que apurado, al parecer Borgin se dio cuenta de eso y decidió ser un poco compasivo, después de todo si recibiría su paga, Harry vio como Borgin desaparecía por una puerta, para aparecer minutos después con una poción roja en mano.

-Esto hará que el ministerio no sepa sobre tus hechizos, sin embargo debes bebértela en tu casa, te sentirás un poco cansado después de tomarla- Harry este le pregunto cuanto costaba.

-Su precio es de 300 galeones-

-Esta bien, iré a Gringotts a sacar el dinero- tan estúpido de su parte el no haberlo hecho antes, fue hacia el banco y saco 1.000 galeones y 90 sickle, después volvió hacia la tienda en donde lo esperaba Borgin, le entrego l dinero y se fue de ahí, se tomo una cerveza de manequilla, la pago y regreso a su hogar, a los pocos minutos de regresar, llego un camión, salio y dijo que dejaran todo dentro de la casa, que después el la armaría, no costo nada convencerlos y pronto quedo solo, con un movimiento de su varita saco todas las piezas, las levito hasta la habitación en la cual se quedaría Tom, con otro movimiento pronto todas las piezas empezaban a juntarse en el lugar correcto, le tomo media hora arreglar todo y quedo muy satisfecho, las paredes estaban pintadas de negro, una gran ventana con cortinas verdes, la cama casi se parecía a la que tenia Tom en su fortaleza, casi se olvida de la poción, fue hacia su habitación, se bebió la poción rojiza de un solo trago, ¡sabia horrible!, y tal como dijo Borgin, se empezó a sentir cansado y con las pocas fuerzas que tenia, se tiro en su cómoda cama quedándose dormido.

Despertó por un ruido de algo quebrándose, saco inmediatamente su varita y bajo sigilosamente las escaleras, el ruido provenía de la cocina, se encamino hacia allá y una involuntaria carcajada salio de su boca al ver a Draco todo sucio, con la cara cubierta de harina, su cabello parecía tener una especie de chicle y estaba sentado en el suelo.

-¡No te rías Potter!, mejor ayúdame a pararme- se tranquilizo un poco y le ofreció una mano al rubio, mala idea, ya que este lo empujo para que cayera al suelo y lo consiguió, iba a reclamar si no fuera por que su simpático amigo le tiro harina en la boca, lo miro amenazadoramente y se lanzo a hacerle cosquillas, Draco se retorcía de risa en el suelo y Harry no paraba de hacerle cosquillas aunque el rubio le dijera que parara, cuando pensó que fue suficiente, dejo sus manos tranquilas y se recargo contra el refrigerado, cerro sus ojos mas tuvo que abrirlos de nuevo al sentir como Draco se sentaba arriba de el con las piernas a cada lado, siendo vampiro no le paso desapercibido la excitación del rubio, este se acerco al oído de Harry y le dijo sensualmente –Fóllame- nunca hubiera pensado que esa sola frase pudiera hacer que su amiguito despertara, su cerebro se desconecto y pronto se encontraba devorando esos rosados y tentadores labios, a pesar de que le había dicho a Draco que nunca le interesaría, no podía evitar querer tener sexo con el, habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo y eso impidió que se follara a su amigo cada vez que este se le insinuaba, y ahí estaba el, entrando por segunda vez en alguien, la ultima vez que había sentido tal estrechez fue cuando había estado duchándose y Oliver Wood se había entregado a el descaradamente, desde ese día nunca mas había estado el arriba, era tan placentero que no demoro mucho en correse dentro de Draco, y este entre sus abdómenes.

-¿Sabes Harry?- hablo su amigo

-¿Qué?-

-Esta es la primera vez que alguien esta dentro de mi- el moreno lo miro incrédulamente, no creyéndose nada –Es verdad, yo siempre he sido el que esta arriba- probando eso, se levanto y entre sus piernas bajo su semen mezclado con sangre.


	17. AVISO IMPORTANTE: LEER

Primero que nada, Hola.

Ya que me han llegado Review diciendo que continue escribiendo, decidi publicar este comunidado en cada capítulo.

No seguire escribiendo mis historias, pero si me asegure de darlas en adopción. Asi que para aquellos que quieran leerlas, les doy el link o el nombre del usuario para que las lean.

Uniendose a la oscuridad la sigue escribiendo Angelus Cecidit, aqui está el Link (separen los espacios)

s/6 81 0830/ 1/Un iendo se_a_la _osc uridad_ versio n_ ree dit ada

Empezando de Nuevo la sigue escribiendo rose sanguinis, aqui el Link.

www. fanficti on s/7 09436 3/1/E mpe zand o_ de _Nu evo

Por toda la eternidad la sigue escribiendo Yoru-no-hanayome, el link

www. fanfiction s/6835175 /1/ Por_toda_l a_et ern idad_ reeditada

* * *

**Si bien se han demorado en publicar, les pregunté por ello y me dijeron que no han tenido el tiempo para publicar, asi que solo habra que tener paciencia, ya que también tienen sus historias por terminar.**

* * *

A quien le interese, las historias de:

una vida normal

y

Siempre en el pasado

están igualmente en adopción.

* * *

Gracias por apoyarme estos años y perdón por haber dejado las historias a medio camino.

Adiós.


End file.
